


The Black Heart Mafia

by Sid_Gal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Android Character, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Attempted Murder, Bilingual Character(s), Biracial Character, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gangs, Gun Violence, Homelessness, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Murder, Near Death, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Platonic Relationships, Sociopath character, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Weapons, thoughts of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Gal/pseuds/Sid_Gal
Summary: A young man with a split personality disorder gets recruited by a villainous Mafia gang to become a member when his aggressive personality gets their attention.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: What Happened To Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The main character has a split personality disorder, so just so everyone knows, this may not be a completely accurate depiction of the disorder. I have done research by the way, I'm not just pulling this stuff out of my ass lol. If anyone knows more about this topic or if anyone even has DID, please feel free to let me know what I got right or wrong. I'm still learning how to write so I might come back to this and make some changes, who knows?  
> Aaaaaaand finally... I hope you guys like my original story! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or feedback in the comments below! :)

It was a dark and harrowing night in the dark alleyways of a local city. There were loud and blood curdling screams coming from that alleyway, before two young men ran out into the streets. 

What they left behind in the alleyway, where two other men; one who stood still with a knife in his hand, and the other lying face down on the ground.

The one who stood with a knife in his hand was staring down at the lifeless man lying on the ground with horror in his eyes.

The traumatized young man slowly glanced down at the knife he held in his hand that was now trembling at the sight of blood on the blade.

The traumatized man then dropped the knife and began backing away towards a brick wall, until his back hit against it.

The man then stayed as close to the wall as he could, while his entire body shook and his heart started beating at an alarming rate.

He suddenly started sinking down to the ground and sat there while his eyes were glued to the man lying on the ground.

The man was also breathing heavily, as he began latching onto his dark brown hair, and stared down at the ground with tears welling up in his hazel eyes.

“¿Qué me pasó…?” the man whispered, “¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué pasó...?”

(Trans. - “What happened to me…? What happened to me? What happened…?”)

The man continued to breathe heavily, now sounding like he was hyperventilating.

The man sat on his knees, and began latching onto his chest with both hands, as he leaned over towards the ground.

“¿Qué me pasó…?” he said again; his voice about to break, “¿Qué me pasó…?”

The man then covered his mouth with both hands, as tears constantly began falling down his cheeks.

“Qué…” he muffled, “Por qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto…? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho…”

(Trans. - “What… Why…? Why? Why did this happen…? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done…”)

The young man kept repeating this question to himself, constantly and rapidly with the traumatized look in his eyes. 

Suddenly thunder rolled in, cuing the rain to start falling from the sky.

The man who panicked while speaking Spanish suddenly paused and just began to breathe heavily in shaky sounding breaths.

The man slowly glanced back at the lifeless body lying face down behind him. 

The man then paused his heavy breaths and covered his mouth, before turning away from the corpse.

He tries breathing heavily again, while keeping his mouth covered and closing his eyes tightly, while also wrapping an arm around his stomach.

He started making gagging noises until he finally opened his eyes and regurgitated all over the ground. 

After that occurred, and after staring down at the ground for a moment, the man finally decided to try and stand up on his feet.

The dark haired man coughed before continuing to take deep breaths, and then started to lean his forearm up against the brick wall.

Using his forearm and the wall for support, the man slowly managed to get himself standing on his feet.

While still leaning up against the wall with his forearm, the man stressfully combed his fingers through his dark brown hair before bringing that hand down to cover his eyes that were still producing tears.

After lowering his head and silently staying that way for a while, the man finally slid his hand off of his face; which now had a straight, and emotionless expression.

All of a sudden, this man’s whole demeanor and overall attitude and behavior had changed in an instant. The man went from being traumatized and horrified to being calm and collected within a few seconds.

The man stopped leaning against the wall and stood normally, as he slowly raised his head up and turned it towards the lifeless body again.

His eyes then glanced down at the knife that he used against the lifeless man on the ground.

He then began to slowly approach the knife and picked it up.

After quickly observing the knife, he calmly slid it into his jacket, and turned to leave the alleyway.

The man stopped and stood outside the alleyway, looking to his left and right, making sure that there were no people in sight, before slowly walking down the sidewalk to his right.


	2. The Life of Timothy Hudson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter containing the main character's backstory.

This young man’s name was Timothy Hudson. A 22 year old biracial man who had ran away from home, right after this horrific incident had occurred. A horrific incident that ended up starting a long chain of crimes being committed.

Timothy couldn’t care any less that he was running away from home. He didn’t feel bad about leaving someone behind. He had no regrets. He felt no emotion. The only emotion he ever felt the moment he ran away, was fear and trauma from the very first crime he committed; second degree murder.

Ever since this traumatizing and devastating incident, Timothy’s second personality living within him had manifested and decided to run away and cause crimes.

Timothy Hudson was once a very happy child. He was always very imaginative, and loved to participate in role playing games with his mother.

His mother was Puerto Rican, while his father was Caucasian.

His mother was very beautiful, and was very compassionate, selfless, kind, gentle, sweet, friendly, nurturing, caring, humorous, loving, and was very wise.

Her name was Valentina, and she loved her son very much, and would do anything for him. 

Timothy’s father on the other hand, he didn’t pay much attention to him. 

He wasn’t necessarily rude or imcomptent towards his son, but he was pretty ignorant and wasn’t the most attentive parent. He was, in other words, neglectful.

Therefore, Timothy’s mother was the closest parent and human being in Timothy’s life.

Valentina would play, talk with, and comfort Timothy, while his workaholic father was pretty much distant from him.

Some nights, while Timothy was just a small child, he would always whimper and cry during storms.

Sometimes Valentina would overhear him and go to his room to comfort him, but on nights where she’d already be asleep, Timothy would waddle into his parents room and tug on the side of the blanket that was covering his mother, in order to get her attention.

In response, Valentina would tiredly get out of bed and pick up her son, and carry him back to his bedroom.

Once she laid him in bed, and put the covers on him, she would cuddle up next to him, and have him lay his little head against her chest.

She would then begin to sing softly to her son, while she gently stroked his dark brown hair.

Eventually, Timothy would begin to sing the Spanish lullaby along with her, until he finally calmed down, and fell fast asleep.

Unfortunately, little did he know that he would eventually lose the most beloved person in his life.

When Timothy was just 19 years old, his mother had sadly passed away through sudden natural causes.

From that point on, Timothy’s heart and soul were completely shattered.

Timothy had fallen into a state of depression, and had progressively gotten more and more melancholy every single day. 

Every day, Timothy had usually acted emotionless and silent.

He even distanced himself from people on purpose and rarely talked to anyone.

In fact, Timothy had behaved this way even before his mother’s passing, while he was being bullied during his last few years of high school.

Although his mood and behavior around the time of his mother’s passing was a little more worse than before.

Eventually, Timothy was met with a very unfortunate cycle of situations that would worsen his depression.

During college, Timothy was suddenly being bullied again, and this was happening to him very often.

After the bullying progressively became worse and worse, he suddenly met a personal friend of his.

That ‘personal friend’ being his first personality that has manifested.

This personality usually acted depressed and gloomy, but also had the tendency to get skittish and scared easily. This personality would often fiddle with a piece of clothing he wore, or immediately resort to shielding himself and pleading through tears, whenever he felt threatened or became terrified.

He also had the tendency to stutter often whenever he spoke.

While Timothy’s first personality was very easily frightened, his second personality however, was the complete opposite.

During his college days where he often got bullied and even a little time after he had dropped out of college, Timothy would sometimes take peaceful walks through town, in hopes that it would somewhat calm him down.

Eventually, these walks started becoming less and less peaceful.

There suddenly came a time, where Timothy would unexpectedly and unintentionally find himself encountering crime scenes or crimes while they were occurring.

Luckily, he hadn’t gotten himself involved in any of these crimes, and would only walk past them, but he was still terrified of generally being in public nonetheless.

Never did he expect that he would eventually become a victim and witness his own crime at the same time.

This was during one rainy night, when Timothy was out on one of his quiet walks and had suddenly gotten jumped by three men who attempted to rob him.

Out of panic, Timothy tried fighting these men off, which resulted in one of these men responding with physical violence.

This started becoming a physical fight between Timothy and this man, until it progressively became more and more violent.

The man went as far as trying to severely harm Timothy with a dagger that he’d apparently kept in his pocket.

During this intense fight, Timothy somehow managed to knock the dagger out of the man’s hand, causing the dagger to fall onto the ground, in an area right behind him.

The man punched Timothy and caused him to fall backwards onto the ground.

While Timothy was on the ground, fearfully looking up at the man, the man raised his large fist, attempting to rigorously beat Timothy.

Timothy gasped in fear, getting the sense that he was about to be eradicated by one last blow, considering his critical condition from the fight at this point.

Panicking, Timothy breathed heavily, while glancing at his surroundings.

Finally, he quickly grabbed the dagger that laid beside him, and plunged it straight up in the direction of the man attempting to attack him.

Timothy had the idea that when he opened his eyes, the man would pause himself and feel threatened by the dagger that he had taken possession of. But that was not the case.

Timothy opened his eyes; as he had suddenly switched to a new personality, and silently stared up at the man, who’s stomach began bleeding.

Tim’s eyes glanced down at the man’s bleeding stomach and saw that his own hand had been holding onto the handle of the dagger that went straight through it.

The two other men who had tried to rob Timothy along with the man who had just tried to attack him, stared at their friend in shock and utter horror, seeing that he had just been stabbed.

Tim moved away from the man, while still holding onto the bloody dagger, and watched as he instantly collapsed face down onto the ground right in front of him.

This was when the two criminals let out their blood curdling screams and darted out of the alleyway, leaving their eradicated comrade behind.

Not only was this the very first time that Timothy had committed a crime and murdered someone, but it was also the very first time that Timothy’s second personality had manifested and made their appearance.

This personality would eventually become an infamous criminal, who’s crimes consisted of robbery and homicide. Both of which were actually for survival purposes, after Timothy had ran away from home.

Everyone who knew of Timothy Hudson and his criminal record had usually viewed him as a heartless psychopathic murderer, who eradicated his victims in cold blood. But little did they know that whenever Timothy had eradicated someone… it was always in self defense. 

Timothy’s second personality would only eradicate anyone who tried to severely harm him or kill him. Which unfortunately, was a situation that he often found himself in. 

Many citizens (who were unaware of Timothy’s dissociative identity disorder) have also been skeptical of Timothy’s second personality, simply due to his attitude. His second personality was often mischievous, laid back, enthusiastic, and carefree, especially when dealing with the police. However as Timothy got older, eventually this personality would often come across as emotionless, careless, ruthless, tough, strong, rude, and most of all… intimidating. This led to the reason as to why many police officers wouldn’t believe in him whenever he tried to convince them that his assassinations were always in self defense. Another unfortunate circumstance was that not only did the police officers distrust him for those previous reasons, but most of them had appeared to be racist and unfair, which of course, angered Timothy’s personality even more.

This also led to Timothy’s criminal side getting angered and irritated by the police and society itself. 

Therefore, whenever Timothy got caught by the police, and was sent to the police department for interrogation, he would purposefully give the policemen a hard time and play the role of a ‘bad guy’. One of the reasons was because he simply found the amusement in doing so. The main reason, however, was due to him keeping the same mindset throughout every one of his experiences with interrogations; “What’s the point in constantly telling the truth if no one’s ever going to believe you?”.

He didn’t even care if he was thrown behind bars, because he was physically and mentally skilled enough to break out of prison each time.


	3. This Ain’t His First Rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police interrogate a criminal who just wants to amuse himself.

It was about 8:30 at night, at the downtown police station, in the lit up streets of New York City. An Officer had just gotten a call from his office that it was now his turn to meet face-to-face, with one of the city’s most infamous criminals, in the interrogation room. The Officer reluctantly stood up from his seat, and made his way to the interrogation room.

As the officer was walking down the hallways, on his way to the interrogation room, he was met up with a fellow policeman.

The fellow officer held folders and plenty of papers.

“Who is it this time, Jones?” said the officer who was told to visit the interrogation room.

“It’s that dark haired hispanic man that everyone keeps talking about,” Officer Jones answered, while frantically looking through the papers he held, “Timothy… something or other?”

“Timothy Hudson?” the policeman guessed.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Officer Jones said, with a nod, finally finding the paper with the criminal’s personal information on it, “Timothy Hudson; caused another alarm to go off in a local convenience store and got caught up in another fight this week.”

“Uh huh…” said the policeman, “And I’m guessing that fight didn’t end so well?”

“Well yes, but luckily not everyone’s lives ended.” Officer Jones replied, “Although, what they did receive was some minor and severe injuries. Some of those survivors were even sent to the emergency room.”

“How many did he get involved with this time?” the officer asked, “And how many were eradicated?”

“The fight involved him against 11 men.” Officer Jones said, while skimming through the papers he held in his hands, “And it says here that only 3 of the 11 were eradicated, while everyone else either had minor or severe injuries.”

The policeman sighed, while shaking his head.

“Can’t believe people like that even exist.” he said to Officer Jones, while laying a hand onto his forehead, “To this day, I still struggle to understand why anyone would be willing to cause this much trouble and chaos. Don’t they ever realize that they’re just gonna end up putting others AND themselves in jeopardy?! It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

At this point in the conversation, the two policemen had arrived at the doors of the booth that connected to the interrogation room.

“If only there was an answer…” Officer Jones said, with a shrug.

With this, they opened the door, and the policeman who was told to visit the said criminal, reluctantly walked into the interrogation room, where a young dark brown haired man was calmly waiting for him at the table in the middle of the room.

The young man’s hair was untamed, and he had tan skin, a small black beauty mark on his cheek, and freckles.

His hair was also flipped over and had been combed to one side. Some strands of his hair covered his eyes a little bit.

The young man appeared to be calm, while melodically tapping his fingernails onto the table, and leaning his head from side to side to the rhythm, while grinning up at the Officer.

The Officer sighed, and sat himself down at the seat across from the young man.

The Officer suddenly noticed how dim the lighting in the room was, when he saw that the only thing visible was the table and the lower half of the criminal’s body. Specifically, all that could be seen of the criminal was his torso, his arms, his nose, and his mouth. The shadows seemed to only be covering the top half of his face, which included his eyes. 

The criminal was always seen wearing a light brown aviator leather jacket with white fluff around the collar, a short sleeved forest green t-shirt with the number ‘41’ on it, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of fully black (including the toe area and the shoelaces) converse sneakers, a pair of dark green socks, some small silver cuffs on his ears and three silver rings on his fingers.

The Officer dropped a folder onto the table in front of him, and opened it in order to read off of the criminal’s files.

“Timothy Hudson…” the Officer read, while also looking at a mugshot, “Age: 22, 5 foot 11, charged with 15 robberies, 8 attempted murders, and was said to have eradicated 13 victims this month...”

“Actually, there were 14 eradicated victims.” Tim; the laid back criminal proudly proclaimed, “And I prefer to be called ‘Tim’, thank you kindly.” 

“I hope you realize how fucked up this all is.” said the officer, as he tossed the files onto the table, and folded his hands together, “What do you have to say for yourself on the matter? Did you know any of your victims personally? Did you have some sort of history with anyone? Was it revenge, perhaps?”

“Nope.” Tim immediately said, while shaking his head, “Actually, come to think of it, committing murder was just as close as I could get with them, know what I’m sayin’?”

Tim then started to chuckle at his own joke.

The cop however, was completely unfazed and unamused.

“This doesn’t give me a clear answer.” he stated, with a deadpan look on his face, “Did you have any backstory or history with your victims or the guys that you fought with recently? And are you by any chance… seeking revenge?”

Tim gave a smirk.

“Not at all.” he said, while slowly shaking his head, “In fact, I didn’t know any of 'em.”

“So you’re telling me that you just straight up murdered a few men during a fight, for no reason whatsoever?” the cop asked.

“Yeah.” Tim said, while carelessly shrugging his shoulders, “In fact, I guess you could say that it was all just for shits and giggles. Nothing more to say officer.” 

The officer sighed, and began to massage his own forehead.

“Listen, you’re not gonna fool me son…” he said, while shaking his head, “So I’ll give you two choices; either you tell the truth and cooperate, or we do it the hard way. And I suggest we go for the first option. I’m sure that there’s a lot more detail about the situation that you’re purposefully leaving out.”

Tim giggled.

“You say that you can’t be fooled, yet you already are one yourself…” he said with a proud smirk, while also gesturing up at the officer, “Cause’ what on earth makes you think that me; an infamous criminal, will cooperate with a big city cop, whose sole purpose is to apprehend guys like us? I mean, obviously that makes us enemies… doesn’t it?”

The cop sighed through his nose in frustration.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to tell the truth.” he said, “It is the law to answer the questions of a police officer and or a detective, and this applies to anyone. Everyone knows very well that you have no choice when it comes to being in contact with the police… everyone, including you, smartass. So you’ll have to cooperate one way or another.”

“Well I don’t care if you *WANT* me to tell the truth.” Tim said, with a shrug, “You ain’t gonna make me budge.”

As he said that last sentence, Tim held both of his hands up to the sides of his face and spread out all five of his fingers as he pressed his thumbs into both cheeks. This was intended as a childish teasing gesture. 

“And may I correct you on the ‘applies to everyone’ part?” he continued, “Because your shitty laws definitely do not apply to me. In fact, why is it even necessary to have these precious laws of yours? It’s a free country after all.”

The officer could feel his entire torso starting to tense up.

“We have these laws, so our people could live freely in a safe environment.” the officer said, in a firm tone.

Tim scoffed at the officer.

“Pfft! Well that’s definitely not realistic at all, is it?” said Tim, “You know, not everything’s gonna be all fine and dandy. There’s just no way you can protect everyone.”

Tim then leaned in towards the police officer.

“The way I see it…?” he said quietly, “I believe in a world, where everyone gets to live their lives however the hell they want, without having to feel trapped in a world where they’re forced to live by society’s rules and judgement. Not only that, but…”

Tim then began to lay a finger onto the side of his chin with a pondering look, while leaning backwards in his chair.

“Tell me officer, don’t you think that this world is already boring enough?” he said, “The same shit happens everyday; people living their lives, shopping, eating out, taking walks, arriving at their jobs, etcetera. What this world needs is some sheer excitement.” 

Tim leaned forward once again, while he continued talking.

“And what can be more thrilling than danger itself?” he said, “So I figured that committing crimes could just be a way for me to… spice things up a bit. Know what I mean?”

Tim then leans back into his chair again, and casually crosses his legs, while folding his handcuffed hands together behind his head.

“That’s pretty much the gist of it all.” he said as he shrugged.

The officer finally shot up from his seat, in a fit of frustration after slamming both of his hands down onto the table.

“Oooh, this’ll be entertaining…” Tim said, not phased at all by this.

The officer reached for the desk light that was on the table, and started shining the light into Tim’s eyes.

Tim squinted his eyes, and blinked various times, while veering his head away from the lamp.

“Now you listen to me, you little shit.” said the officer, “Humans have very fragile lives, and deserve to spend and live those lives to the best of their ability. They do not deserve to have their lives shortened by something as uncivil and gruesome as someone putting an end to everything they lived for! PEOPLE CARE ABOUT THESE INNOCENT HUMAN BEINGS, DAMMIT!!!!”

Tim scoffed at the officer’s last comment.

“‘Innocent human beings’?” he muttered under his breath, “You gotta be kidding me…”

“Shut the hell up, you filthy criminal…” the policeman said, “You obviously have no sense of guilt or sympathy for what you just did, and it disgusts me.”

When the officer called him a ‘filthy criminal’, Tim looked as if he was offended and blinked various times, but the officer couldn’t see that, due to the poor lighting in the room and the fact that Tim had been leaning back and out of the light.

“Well fuck you then!” Tim said under his breath.

The policeman set the lamp back down on the table, and leaned over the table, also leaning closer towards Tim. 

“And that thing you said about wanting to ‘spice things up’?” he said, “People already have THOUSANDS of different ways to have fun, without doing ANYTHING as disgusting and screwed up as becoming a criminal! Committing crimes and causing despair for society is most definitely NOT an okay way to go about ‘having fun’!!”

Tim just stared blankly at the officer, and remained silent.

“These lives ended at your hands…” the policeman said, whispering in a firm tone and sitting back down in his seat, “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Tim continued to silently stare up at the officer with a blank-slate look on his face. 

After a long silence, Tim finally smiled and lowered his head as he gave a deep chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” the officer said in a firm tone.

Tim slowly raises his head up to the police officer, revealing his eyes as he finally leaned in closer towards the lamp.

“What can I say?” he said, while shrugging and shaking his head, “I’m a crazy person… and this is what crazy people do…” 

The cop glared down at the criminal when suddenly, a voice from the booth came through the small loudspeaker in the corner of the room.

“Jensen, fuck it. We’re not gonna get a clear answer out of him anytime soon. He’s just gonna keep messing with us.” the voice said through the loudspeaker, “We can try this session again tomorrow, in hopes that he’ll cooperate then. Just send him to his cell for now.”

And the next thing Tim knew, he was thrown in jail with his handcuffs still on, and a smile still on his face.


	4. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Timothy Hudson.

2 years have passed, and Timothy Hudson was still trying to live in hiding on the streets of different cities.

Timothy was now 24 years old, and had eventually decided to change his own hair color.

Instead of dark brown, Timothy’s current hair color was dyed light green, in an attempt to somewhat hide his identity.

Although, his hair color wasn’t the only thing he tried to change. It was also the control of his personalities.

Ever since Timothy was diagnosed with having a split personality disorder or a dissociative identity disorder, he believed that he could find some way to control when his personalities ‘came out’. Unfortunately, he never came to his conclusion, and was still struggling with fully understanding and being able to handle his ‘condition’. What Timothy really wanted most of all, was to be able to control or rather contain his violent personality, who called himself ‘Tim’. Timothy himself was even afraid of this personality, and was secretly afraid of ‘Tim’ (who had changed from being carefree and laid back to being stern and hostile nowadays) taking control at any time and place. His first personality; the one who was often paranoid, did not scare him as much. He mostly cared about trying to deal with ‘Tim’, so he could stop being targeted as a deadly criminal and constantly jump around through different cities. He just wanted to relax more than anything.

One rainy night, Timothy was quietly sitting on a bench, right next to an elderly woman at a bus stop.

Timothy was currently playing games on his cell phone, while carelessly allowing himself to get soaked.

“Excuse me, young man?” the elderly woman asked.

Timothy perked up and turned to the old woman.

“Yeah?” he said.

“Uh, pardon me for saying this, and I don’t mean to sound rude, but…” she said, while lifting a finger, “Do you happen to know about a… oh what was his name? Tom? Timmy? That young man who seems to travel a lot? He’s a criminal who’s been on the news quite often and I believe he’s hispanic or at least it’s something like that…”

Timothy tensed up.

“Uuuh…” he said, nervously glancing off to the side, while trying to think of a lie on the spot, “I- n- no. No I… can’t say that I do? Uh, my… house doesn’t have a television, because of money issues and stuff, so… I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about. A- also, I don’t really look at anything that has to do with the news on the internet.”

“Oh, that’s quite alright!” said the old woman, “This might sound strange, but I just couldn’t help but realize that you two look very similar… except for the hair of course.”

Timothy just chuckled nervously in response, while running his fingers through his light green hair.

“Huh…” he said, “That’s… weird.”

With this, the bus finally pulled up, and both Timothy and the elderly woman stepped in.

During his ride, Timothy plopped himself down on a seat by the window, closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh, as he laid his head back, making it face the ceiling.

“Long day?” the bus driver said, glancing through his rearview mirror.

Timothy opened one eye to peek over at the driver.

“Uh, yeah…” he said, “Exactly.”

“Well, it happens to the best of us pal.” said the bus driver, “You know, people are really eager to just move on and get shit over with. But I wouldn’t worry about stuff like that too much. It’s just a waste of time and energy. Trust me, once you take a breather and take a moment to yourself, you’ll suddenly find that time has already passed by before you know it!”

Timothy sighed, and tiredly nodded, while giving a weak smile.

“Thanks…” he said, in a tired tone.

With this, Timothy went back to closing both of his eyes.

“If only it were that easy…” he thought to himself, “It’d sure be nice for time to just pass by like that, by the blink of an eye. Fuck, I just want all these problems to vanish into thin air. Boy, wouldn’t that be nice...”

A half an hour had passed, and Timothy was now the only passenger left on the bus.

The bus driver had parked his bus on the side of the road at the very last stop.

The bus driver looked behind him and slowly made his way to Timothy.

After lightly tapping Timothy on his shoulder, the bus driver coughed.

“Uh, sorry about that…” said the bus driver, “It’s my fault for forgetting you were here. Where’s your stop at? I can drive you over there before I start returning this bus to the station.”

Timothy groaned and started rubbing his tired eyes awake.

“Where are we right now?” he asked.

“Uuuh, 24th street?” the bus driver answered.

“That’s fine.” Timothy said, while standing up from his seat and gathering his belongings, “I can get off here.”

“Is this where your stop is?” the bus driver asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay from here.” Timothy said, as he stepped off of the bus and waved to the bus driver, “Thank you, sir.”

“Uh, alright. Have a safe night.” the bus driver said, walking back to his driver’s seat.

With this, the bus driver left Timothy standing on a random street in a random area of the city.

Timothy couldn’t care less where he ran off to or what city he was in or even how far he was from home. If anything, he wanted to be as far from home as possible, and not be heavily reminded of his mother’s absence and his unattentive, ignorant father, who didn’t seem to care for him at all anyways.

Although he didn’t care where he was, he still would’ve liked to at least stay in one place far away from his home, without having to look back at his unfortunate past or without having to constantly worry about moving around. After all, he just wanted to relax more than anything.

Timothy quietly walked through the wet streets of the city, while continuing to look at his cell phone.

At some point during his walk, Timothy stopped walking and glanced up at the sky, catching a glimpse of the white stars glowing in the night.

Timothy breathed in and out through his nose.

“I know you must be disappointed in me…” he started saying, “Trust me, I wish I could do better. I want to do better. But I can’t. Even if I wanted to.”

Timothy took another deep breath.

“I wish I could change.” he said, “I really do. I don’t want to be who everyone thinks I am. I never wanted to be him. It feels like he just progressively ruins my life and I can’t do anything to stop it, cause’ he’s a part of me. But I wish he wasn’t. I don’t want him to be.”

Timothy looked back up from the ground, and smiled weakly.

“I just want you to understand that I never wanted things to turn out this way.” he said, “I wish it could stop. I wish he could stop doing the things he does. I understand why he does it, but… it’s just not right. A crime like… taking someone’s life away can never be forgiven. I would never do something like that if it were me! I wouldn’t even think about it! Why am I like this?! Why does this happen to me?!”

Timothy paused, staring at his feet, and then continued to breathe in and out with his arms wrapped around himself.

“I never wanted this…” he said, “Why am I like this, mom? Why did I turn out this way? I bet none of this would’ve happened if you’ve stayed with me. You would’ve been there to keep me stable. But you just had to leave. Why did you leave? I need your help…”

Timothy suddenly felt a lump in his throat, as if he was on the verge of tears, but the tears didn’t fall.

“I really need your help…” he said, while looking back up at the sky.

With this, Timothy let out one final breath, and continued walking down the street.

Eventually, Timothy decided to hit the hay and find a place to sleep in for the night.

Since he didn’t have anywhere to go, he decided to search for an alleyway.

Once Timothy did find an alleyway, he walked over to the garbage compactor and found a stack of newspapers sitting right in the corner of the compactor.

Timothy reached into the garbage compactor and grabbed the stack of newspapers.

He then set them down onto the ground, and started laying each one out right next to each other to create a makeshift mattress.

While Timothy was spreading out each newspaper onto the ground, he suddenly paused and noticed something on one of the newspapers he held in his hand.

It was an article with a picture of his… or perhaps ‘Tim’’s mugshot.

Timothy sighed and frowned at the picture, and glanced over at a large picture right next to that one.

The large picture was made up of several different mugshots of each individual member of The Black Heart Mafia.

Timothy observed each picture, even reading off everyone’s names in his mind.

The first picture labeled the criminal as ‘Harper Stewart’; the leader of The Black Heart Mafia. The mugshot showed her giving a mischievous smirk, wearing what looked like a dirty and ragged sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was also down and untamed too.

The picture right next to hers, was a mugshot of an emotionless young woman, with light blue skin, white hair, navy blue goat horns, and a pair of navy blue eyes with glowing light blue pupils in them. She was known as ‘Anne’ and was also known to be a ‘robotic criminal’, since she happened to be an Android.

Right next to that picture was an emotionless young boy, who wore an oversized band t-shirt, and a choker, and had long raven black hair that was untamed and left down. His mugshot labeled him as ‘Kai Akuna’.

The next photo showed a blond young woman, giving a snarky look. She looked very disheveled, in which her hair was messy and untamed and had bags under her eyes. She also wore some heavy makeup and wore a long sleeve furry coat that had slid off of one shoulder revealing a black tank top strap that was off the shoulder as well. Her mugshot labeled her as ‘Elvira Callaway’.

The next photo showed what looked like a very highly enthusiastic girl, who held her nameplate in one hand, and had her arm raised straight up, waving with the other. She had a big joyful smile on her face, almost looking as if she was happy to be where she was in the picture. She had long raven black hair and wore what looked like baby blue pajamas. Her mugshot labeled her as ‘Winter Frost’.

The next one showed another black haired girl, but she wore what looked like a bored facial expression, with her head slightly tilted to the side. She appeared to be chewing gum, and wore a black zip up hoodie, with a black short sleeved fishnet top, revealing a black sports bra underneath. Her mugshot labeled her as ‘Reagan DeCarlo’.

The one next to her was a very tall man, with white hair, who wore victorian styled clothing, and was giving a mischievous smile. His mugshot labeled him as ‘Caspian Budreau’.

The picture next to him, was a young woman who wore ripped up, ragged clothing, and had long dark brown hair, and held her nameplate in one hand, while making a ‘rock and roll’ sign with the other hand. Her eyes were also widened, and she had her tongue sticking out. Her mugshot labeled her as ‘Scarlett “Cherry” Rodriguez’.

The next one showed a young person with raven black hair, tied in a low ponytail, who looked very nervous, while holding onto their nameplate. They wore an oversized short sleeved t-shirt and what appeared to be a small pin on the shirt, that had the colors of the non-binary flag on it. Their mugshot labeled them as ‘Dakota Devereaux’.

The last picture next to theirs, showed an emotionless young man, with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He wore a black leather jacket, a chain necklace around his neck, and a plain black t-shirt. His mugshot labeled him as ‘Noah Everhart’.

After observing these pictures, Timothy sighed through his nose, and set it down on the ground to continue making his ‘mattress’.

Once he had finally finished creating his makeshift bed, Timothy lied down on the newspapers and used his aviator jacket as a blanket.

Timothy sighed, and glanced up at the sky.

While he stared up at the sky, Timothy sighed, and thought to himself.

Suddenly, he thought up of something. Something he remembered, that always calmed him down, when he was a child.

“Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor.” he quietly sang to himself, “Duérmete pedazo, de mi corazón. Este niño lindo, que nació de noche, quiere que lo lieven, a pasear en coche…”

(Trans. - “Fall asleep my child, fall asleep my love. Fall asleep piece of my heart. This cute boy, who was born at night, wants to be taken away, to go for a drive…”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is starting to get a bit boring for you guys... I started this unfinished story last year (2019), so you won’t have to wait that long for the more exciting parts of the story! I’m going to be posting those parts very soon so stay tuned!
> 
> (Fun Fact: I just looked up “Famous Spanish Lullaby Songs” for that last passage of this chapter, and found the first thing that popped up :).)


	5. The Black Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on the Black Heart Mafia themselves.

There was a very large city that provided several abandoned areas, such as lots, buildings, houses, etcetera. Those abandoned areas usually consisted of many different gangs, turning the areas into their own homes or hideouts.

One of these gangs lived in an abandoned tower with a warehouse attached to it.

This building was also located on a wide patch of land that was very difficult to find for anyone but those who had lived there.

The gang that lived here called themselves ‘The Black Heart Mafia’.

The Black Heart Mafia was an infamous gang of very dangerous and ruthless criminals.

The gang consisted of 10 members.

The members of this gang were all in their 20’s, except for the youngest being 19 years old.

These members were; Harper Stewart, Android, Kai Akuna, Elvira Callaway, Dakota Devereaux, Reagan DeCarlo, Winter Frost, Scarlett Cherry, Caspian Budreau, and Noah Everhart. 

Harper Stewart was the female founder and leader of ‘The Black Heart Mafia’.

Her gang was very much feared by society, and even other fellow gangs.

The Black Heart would commit all types of crimes, such as homicide, robbery, severe physical harm, vandalism, destruction, and so on.

There was a time where one night, The Black Heart started to constantly watch the news which often broadcasted and made reports on Timothy Hudson’s latest crimes.

Ever since that time, where the news even made reports on Timothy as he grew up over the past 3 years of his crimes, The Black Heart was determined to find Timothy themselves and recruit him as a new member of their gang. Although, what made this search take a long time, was the fact that the gang often had issues searching for the young criminal, due to how he tended to constantly move around and jump from one city to the next in order to try and stay in hiding.

Despite the fact that the gang never managed to find Timothy or catch up to him in the right city, all but one of the members were still determined and did not lose hope.

Especially Harper.


	6. A Grievous Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Timothy wanted was to have a nice, relaxing drink at a local bar... unfortunately, he just HAD to be reminded of his traumatizing and regretful wrongdoings.

The next morning, Timothy woke up and yawned while stretching, as he rose up from his bed of scattered newspapers.

Timothy then glanced at his surroundings, as the sun ray shined upon his face.

Timothy then began to gather all of his belongings and stood up on his feet.

“Let’s see…” he said, “There’s gotta be a bar around here, or something like that…”

Timothy threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the alleyway and down the street in search of a nearby bar.

Timothy walked down the street while looking at his surroundings, until he finally managed to find a bar.

Timothy decided to cross the street in order to reach that bar.

Once he did, he opened the door and casually strolled into the building, until he suddenly froze in front of the doorway.

The few people who were in the bar, consisted of either tall, muscular, biker men and gang members.

Everyone in the bar were all giving Timothy superstitious or mean looks.

Timothy smiled, and waved awkwardly, before slowly making his way to the bar table.

Timothy slowly took his seat at the bar and sighed, before taking out his wallet and searching for enough cash.

The bartender approached Timothy, and leaned on the countertop.

“Alright, what can I get ya?” the bartender asked.

Timothy perked up.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” he said, “Let me just see if I have enough money for what I’m about to order.”

“Please, take your time…” the bartender said, in a sarcastic tone.

Timothy pulled out a certain amount of dollars, and quickly began to count them in his head.

“Okay.” he said, once he finished counting, “Uh, can I please have one whiskey?”

“Sure thing.” the bartender said, as Timothy handed them the money.

The bartender turned their back to Timothy, as Timothy sighed again, and leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand.

Timothy glanced up at the hanging television in the corner of the room, and saw that a news report about the infamous ‘Black Heart Mafia’, was currently on screen.

Timothy then took out his cell phone, and began browsing the internet on it.

As Timothy was minding his own business, there was a biker gang who happened to be sitting at a nearby table.

The biker gang was made up of four tall and muscular men with tattoos and beards, and they were all giving death stares at Timothy’s back.

One of them started growling angrily, while gritting his teeth.

“That’s gotta be him…” he said, in his deep and heavy New York accent, “I know damn well it is. What the hell does he think he’s doing, just carelessly strolling on in here? You know what boys? I’m gonna give him a fucking piece of my mind.”

The man stood up, when suddenly one of his gang members attempted to stop him.

“Wait, what the hell are you gonna do?” he said, “It’s not like you can just kill him on the spot or something. And beating up someone ain’t gonna do ya no good either.”

“Well, I’m not gonna let him think he can just get away with shit like this!” said the angry man, “This asshole’s gotta learn about his actions and what he’s done to one of our own members!”

With this, the gang had nothing to say back, and let the angry biker gang member march over to Timothy.

Timothy looked up, when the bartender got his attention and handed him his drink.

“Ah, thanks.” Timothy said, with a nod, while taking the drink.

Just as Timothy began to drink, the angry biker gang member slammed his fist down onto the counter, as he stood right next to Timothy.

Timothy spit out his drink, and coughed after getting startled.

“Hey, you’re that guy, aren’t ya?” said the angry gang member, “Remember me bitch?”

Timothy continued coughing.

“I- I’m sorry, I-” Timothy coughed, “I- I don’t know who you are.”

“Oh you know damn well who I am!” the gang member said, while slamming his fist again. “Don’t give me that kind of fucking act!!”

“I- whoa, I- I’m sorry, but…” Timothy said, while holding hands up defensively, “I- I’m not so sure what to tell you sir, but I don’t believe I recognize you.”

Timothy gasped, when the angry man suddenly grabbed him by the collar and lifted him out of his seat.

“I- whoa! I- wh- what…” Timothy said, “Wh- what’s this all about?!”

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!!” the angry man exclaimed, “YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE!! YOU REALLY MESSED UP!! YOU TOOK SOMETHING AWAY FROM US AND YOU JUST CASUALLY STROLL ON IN HERE LIKE A DAMN RUBBER HOSE CHARACTER?!! WHO DA FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ASSHOLE?!!

“I- I- hold on!!” Timothy said, “I- I don’t know what I did! I- you’re gonna have to tell me, because I-”

The man suddenly slammed Timothy up against a nearby wall, and held him there by his collar.

“Ow…” Timothy said.

“You can’t ignore this…” the man said, in what sounded like a threatening tone, “So stop playing around like you're some harmless and innocent pacifist.”

“O- okay, just,” Timothy said, while grabbing hold of the man’s wrist, “Please, stop-”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BASTARD!!” the man shouted, “AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU’RE ABOUT TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!”

“Wh- what do I deserve?!” Timothy said, in a panicked tone, “Please! I- I really don’t know what’s going on! You have to tell me what’s going on here!! I swear, I don’t know anything!!”

The man suddenly swung Timothy towards the side of the bar’s counter, and caused him to hit his back against the rim.

Timothy groaned in pain, and held onto the edge of the counter behind him.

“You really want to start something, don’tcha?” the man said, while cracking his knuckles.

“Wait-” Timothy said, until he was interrupted by the man punching him hard in the stomach.

Timothy coughed, and stumbled down on his knees.

“What do you think you’re doing, huh?” the man said, “Acting like the innocent kid at school being bullied, huh? Making me look like the bad guy, huh? Why don’t you fight back like before, huh? What, not gonna whip out that knife a’ yours?”

Timothy groaned and slowly tried to pick himself up, while having one arm wrapped around his torso.

“C’mon, fight back…” the man said, “I dare ya, you son of a bitch.”

“I-...” Timothy said, “I’m sorry… I- I can’t…”

The man glared down at Timothy, and grabbed him by the arm.

The man then slammed Timothy against the wall again, and held him by the throat.

“I- he- please!!” Timothy said, in a panic, while grasping onto the man’s wrist again, “I- I really don’t know what-”

“I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” the man shouted, while raising his fist and pulling it back, “EITHER YOU DO THAT, OR I’LL MAKE YOU!!”

“No, no, no! Wait!!” Timothy said, while shaking his head, “I- I really don’t know what’s going on, I- a- at least remind me of what I did to upset you like this!!”

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WITH THIS BULLSHIT?!!” the man shouted, “YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR MEMBERS WITH THAT DAMN KNIFE YOU CARRY AROUND!!!”

Immediately after hearing about this, Timothy’s face changed into utter shock and horror, at the same time.

“I-...” Timothy said, speechless and in a quiet tone, “I- I… he… did it… again?”

The bar was dead silent, having watched this entire fight play out.

Timothy glanced around the room to see everyone’s shocked and surprised reactions.

Timothy then glanced down at the floor, breathing heavily in shaky breaths.

“He…” he said to himself, his heart beating at an alarming rate, “He… he did it again… he actually… oh no…”

“Do you have no remorse for the murder you caused?” the angry man suddenly asked in a serious tone, “The crime you’ve committed? All you’ve ever done this whole time, was either run off from the crime scene or break out of jail, without a damn care in the world. Acting as if none of it happened. Well you should’ve faced it. You should’ve stayed in the first prison you were sent to, and faced the consequences. Gotten what you deserved… because you’re nothing but a filthy psychopathic murder…”

Timothy stared into the poor man’s eyes, with a look of terror, shock, and guilt, all together.

The two both stared at each other for a long time, until Timothy finally spouted some words that have been caught in his throat.

“I-...” he said, almost sounding as if he had oncoming tears, “I-... I didn’t mean to. I- I didn’t want to. I never wanted to. I- I didn’t… I- I’m so sorry. I never would’ve wanted that to happen.”

The man’s clenched fist shook, and was hesitating to punch Timothy in the face.

Timothy winced, and turned his head away, waiting for the pain to be delivered to him.

Timothy then opened one eye, peeking to see what was taking so long, and noticed that the man had lowered his fist.

The man then sighed, and let go of Timothy.

Timothy slid down to the floor, after finally being let go, and rubbed his throat while coughing.

Timothy glanced up at the man, and saw that his fists were still clenched at his sides.

The man’s fists clenched tightly, and started shaking, until he sighed again.

“Just leave…” the man said, in a somber tone, “I don’t ever wanna see your fucking face again.”

With this, Timothy watched as the man turned away and left the bar with the rest of his biker gang.

Everyone in the bar was still staring straight at Timothy, who sat speechless on the floor, up against the wall.

After that whole incident, Timothy gave the bartender a tip, and somberly left the bar with his head lowered.

Timothy quietly walked down the streets with his hands tucked into his pockets, when suddenly, some dark clouds rolled into the sky and started to secrete rain.

At some point during his walk, Timothy stopped himself, and began staring down at his feet.

Timothy then sighed and covered his face with both hands in a stressful manner.

He decided to slowly walk to a nearby spot in between two buildings, and lean his back up against the side of one of the buildings.

Timothy then slid down and ended up sitting on the ground; never taking his hands away from his face.

A sudden wave of depression, guilt, fear, frustration, sadness and anger came over him.

As a stressed and depressed Timothy stayed sitting there, a figure was walking across the road to get to his side of the street.

The figure appeared to be a young person wearing a long navy blue raincoat with the hood on, a navy blue facemask that only covered their mouth and nose, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of blue heels on their feet.

They also appeared to be holding an opened navy blue umbrella above their head in one hand, and held two plastic grocery bags in the other.

The person started walking down the sidewalk, heading towards Timothy sitting in between the buildings.

The person glanced at Timothy, as they slowly began to walk past him, but then did a double take, as if they knew and recognized who he was.

The person tilted their head to the side, and squinted their eyes, attempting to get a closer look at Timothy.

After silently staring down at Timothy for a few seconds, the person walked in front of him and crouched down, while also starting to hold the umbrella slightly between the two of them.

“Hey.” the person said, “Hey… a- are you alright?”

Timothy lifted his head up, and looked up at the young stranger.

The stranger glanced around, making sure that no one was around, before they looked back at Timothy, and slowly slid their mask off of their face.

“Why are you just sitting here?” they asked, “Is everything okay..?”


	7. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy meets someone important...

Timothy was a bit dumbfounded that this person didn’t appear to be immediately cautious or freaking out in any way.

If anything, Timothy was surprised by the fact that his hair dye disguise seemed to work very well.

“I- I...” Timothy said, slowly lifting a finger and pointing at himself, “I- it’s nothing, I-... ye- yes, I’m… I- I’m okay…”

The stranger titled their head to the side again, and made an expression that looked as if they didn’t believe in Timothy.

“Sooooo then....” said the stranger, “Mind telling me why you’re just… hanging out here in the rain all by yourself?”

“Oh, uh, well…” Timothy said, while scratching the back of his head, “I- I just… I- I don’t know. I- I was just… tired.”

“You were just tired?” the stranger questioned, almost sounding and looking as if they didn’t believe in him.

“Uh, yeah!” Timothy said, with a shrug, “I- I’ve been walking for awhile now, a- and I was just getting tired, so… I- I just decided to take a breather right then and there.”

“Oh…” the stranger said, while slowly nodding their head to the side, “Alright… just making sure that you were okay and everything.”

With this, the person stood back up on their feet, and slowly began to walk away from Timothy.

“I’ll leave you be then.” they said.

Suddenly, they paused and stared at the ground, taking second guesses and wondering if they should leave Timothy alone like this.

The person suddenly heard a loud growling sound that sounded as if it were coming from Timothy.

“Sorry…” Timothy said, without eye contact, while wrapping his arms around his knees, “I haven’t had much to eat today.”

The person glanced down at their grocery bag, and looked back at Timothy.

They then walked back towards him, crouched back down, and tapped his shoulder.

Timothy perked up, and looked them in the eye.

“Hey.” they said, as they searched through their bag, “I’ll let you have something then.”

The person then pulled out a loaf of bread, and held it out to Timothy.

“Here.” they said, “This was the only thing I could easily grab and take out. Most of these things are in boxes.”

Timothy glanced up at the person, then glanced back down at the bread to take it.

“Thank you.” he said, while taking the bread.

“No problem.” the person said, “The name’s Dakota by the way.”

“Oh,” Timothy said, while biting into the bread loaf, “Well, I’m Timothy Hudson.”

At this moment, Timothy had instinctively introduced himself without thinking about his reputation and how most people knew who he was.

As he chewed the bread in his mouth, Timothy held his hand out to Dakota.

Dakota glanced between Timothy’s face and hand, before slowly holding onto it and shaking it.

“Timothy Hudson...” the person said, as they shook hands, “Huh… well, it’s nice to meet you. Mind telling me what pronouns you use?”

“Pronouns?” Timothy said, with a puzzled expression, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s something I tend to ask everybody when I meet them.” Dakota said with a shrug, “I guess you can call it an instinct of mine. Sorry if that was a weird question for me to ask.”

“Oh, no that’s fine. I was just curious.” Timothy said, “I use ‘he, him’.”

“Oh, okay.” Dakota said, with a nod, “I use ‘they, them’.”

“Oh, nice.” Timothy said with a nod, before he took another bite out of the bread.

Dakota smirked and nodded, before glancing around and having a thought occur to them.

“Hey, I-... I know that it might not be any of my business…” they started saying, as they set their shopping bags down beside them, and scratched the back of their neck, “But… I can’t help but feel like you’re down about something. Is everything really okay? Or is there something for you to talk about?”

Timothy raised his eyebrow at Dakota.

“That’s… an interesting question.” he said.

“I- I’m sorry, I...” Dakota said, “I- it just came to mind, and… I- I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I- I guess that I couldn’t help but feel concerned, since you seemed kind of… depressed. A- again, I’m sorry if that seemed invasive or straightfo-”

“You know what?” Timothy said, “It actually would be nice to just talk to a real person for once.”

Dakota gave a look of curiosity.

“Have you been by yourself for a while?” they guessed.

Timothy sighed, and nodded.

“I have.” he said, “3 years including now. I’ve aimlessly been running around from city to city, trying to escape my broken lifestyle. I’ve also been having some… personal struggles that I don’t exactly have control of. In fact, it’s not really something that can be resolved. Although, I wish I could just get rid of it. Actually, I wish that this issue never came into play. I hate that this is something that I’ve had to battle with for years. It feels like I’m just constantly at war with myself, and it’s never ending. I’m just so lost and I’m sick of living like this for so long!”

As Timothy was speaking, he started to latch onto his hair in a frustrated manner.

Dakota gave a sympathetic look towards him, and sighed through their nose.

“Damn…” they said, while slowly shaking their head, “That’s some heavy shit. I’m so sorry that you had to live through that.”

Timothy let go of his hair, and took a deep inhale before releasing his breath through his nose.

“Sorry… about that.” he said, “That must’ve been pretty overwhelming to even listen to.”

Dakota glanced down at the ground, as another thought suddenly occurred to them.

“Hmm…” they said, as they pondered, “You know what? How about I help you out a bit? It would be the least I could do.”

“Huh?” Timothy said, with a confused expression, “Help me out…? But… you already did help me out. You gave me food.”

“Yes, but I have another idea.” Dakota said, “I’ve thought of another way to help you out.”

“How?” Timothy asked.

“With shelter.” Dakota clarified, “Now, don’t freak out…”

Dakota reached into the pocket of their raincoat and pulled out what looked like a small white business card.

Dakota slowly held it out to Timothy.

“And don’t show this to anyone…” they said, “It’s best to be discreet, when looking at it.”

Timothy slowly reached for the card, with an eyebrow raised, and glanced down at the card.

Timothy’s eyes widened once he read what was on the card and gasped quietly.

“Dakota Devereaux: The 9th member of the infamous ‘Black Heart Mafia’”

“Black Heart… Mafia…?” Timothy said, quietly, “Th- that’s-... s- so you’re… you’re THE Dakota Devereaux?!”

“Yup.” Dakota said, “And I know how we make ourselves out to be, but you don’t have to worry! We-... actually, we kind of… grew a liking to you. Or at least most of us have.”

“Wh- what is that supposed to mean?” Timothy said with wary eyes.

“I-... well, I think it might be best if our leader explains that herself.” Dakota said, “But in conclusion; you have nothing to worry about. We can offer you food and shelter, since you seem to be in desperate need of that.”

Timothy cautiously glanced back and forth between Dakota and the business card he held in his own hand.

Timothy then handed the card back, quietly.

“What’s wrong? Still not sure?” Dakota said, as they took the card back, “You have nowhere to go, correct?”

“I- I don’t, but…” Timothy said, while glancing off to the side, “I- I don’t know… I- I just… feel a bit uneasy about this. I mean, you guys are an infamous mafia gang, and I don’t know if it’s such a good idea to get myself involved in any way.”

Dakota suddenly felt a bit nervous, not knowing what else to do or say. Dakota knew deep down that they weren’t exactly skilled when it came to confronting someone and trying to convince them to do something or go somewhere, and that they couldn’t convince Timothy any further. It was also a little bit of the social anxiety that was starting to get the best of them. Therefore, they decided to go with a different tactic.

Dakota tucked the card back into their raincoat pocket, and discreetly pulled out another item from their pocket, as they spoke to purposefully distract Timothy from catching a glimpse of this secretive action.

“Well…” they said, “I guess that you are set on your decision. So I’ll stop bothering you now.”

Dakota then leaned in closer to Timothy, and set their hand onto his shoulder.

“Hey…” they said, “Take care out here.”

“Um…” Timothy said, “Ye- yeah... th- thank you. A- and thanks again for the food.”

“No problem.” Dakota said with a nod, while standing up and grabbing their shopping bags, “See you around Timothy.”

With that, Dakota turned and walked away from Timothy, as Timothy slowly proceeded to eat his loaf of bread.

As Timothy’s attention was on the bread, Dakota turned and took a quick glance at him, as they were leaving. 

As they walked further and further away from Timothy, Dakota sighed and took out their cell phone.

Dakota scrolled through their list of contacts, and chose the contact that read; ‘Harper Stewart’.

Dakota suddenly saw that Harper had tried to call them multiple times, while they were speaking with Timothy.

Dakota quickly decided to call her back, and was met with only one ring, before Harper immediately picked up her phone.

Dakota flinched, when she first spoke.

“Dakota!! Where the hell are you?! What’s taking you so long?!” she hollered from the other line.

“Uuuh, yeah, sorry about that.” Dakota said, quietly, “I didn’t mean to make you guys wait so long. Although this was for a good reason, I promise! You won’t believe what just happened on my way back!”

“Enlighten me.” Harper said.

“I just so happened to bump into the guy we’ve been hunting down this whole time!” Dakota explained, “How convenient is that?! And believe me, I did try to convince him to join our gang, but he refused, so I couldn’t urge him. Although, I did end up attaching a small tracking device to his back, so we could easily find him again.”

“Good work, Devereaux.” Harper said, “Although, I’m still a bit disappointed that you couldn’t convince him any further. Your lack in that type of communication is pretty pathetic. We still need to work on that, you know.”

Dakota sighed, feeling a bit guilty that they couldn’t seem to live up to their leader’s expectations.

“Yes, I know.” Dakota said, in a melancholy tone, “I apologize Harper.”

Dakota heard sighing on the other line.

“Hurry home, kid.” Harper replied, “We’ll talk more about your communication skills later. Frost is starting to get impatient for her crappy junk food.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to be there as quick as I can.” Dakota said.

With this, Dakota sighed through their nose, ended the call, and tucked their phone away.


	8. I’ve Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy snaps.
> 
> (SPOILER ALERT: This is where the warning for suicidal thoughts and attempt come in...)

Hours later, during that same night, Timothy was now rocking back and forth in the spot that he’d been sitting in, while he was in between the two buildings.

Timothy had also switched personalities and was now ‘Timmy’; the timid personality.

Timmy's hands were latched onto his hair, as he anxiously rocked back and forth, and breathed heavily.

Timmy started getting flashbacks to when he saw Tim on the news while also listening to multiple reports on his numerous murder cases.

Apart from getting intel from a passerby on the streets, watching the news and reading articles from the newspapers were the only way that both Timmy and Timothy would know about the crimes Tim had caused.

“Why…?” Timmy said, in a shaky tone, “Why… does this happen to us? Wh- why do we have to live like this?! Doesn’t the world think that our past suffering was enough?! Why did we have to meet ‘Tim’?! Why does he have to exist?! He’s just a burden to us!! He makes everything worse!! He makes our life a living hell!! Everything is his fault!! There’s no good reason to have him around!! He’s dangerous!! And he ruins everything!! He fucks up everything!!”

Suddenly, while Timmy had been covering his face, his entire body froze for a minute, until his hands slowly slid off of his face.

This was when Timmy had switched to Timothy.

Timothy now had a depressed look on his face, as he sighed through his nose.

Timothy then held onto the sides of his face, as the memory of meeting the angry biker gang leader at the bar, played in his head.

“YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE!! YOU REALLY MESSED UP!! YOU TOOK SOMETHING AWAY FROM US...”

“...YOU KILLED ONE OF OUR MEMBERS WITH THAT DAMN KNIFE YOU CARRY AROUND!!”

“Do you have no remorse for the murder you caused? The crime you’ve committed? All you’ve ever done this whole time, was either run off from the crime scene or break out of jail, without a damn care in the world…”

“You’re nothing but a filthy psychopathic murder…”

“Just leave… I don’t ever wanna see your fucking face again.”

Suddenly, tears began to well up in his eyes.

“He’s right… he was right about everything!” he said to himself, “Tim’s horrible! He never faced the consequences! All he’s ever done was leave a body behind or carelessly escape prison! He really is a filthy criminal…”

Timothy then sighed and covered his face, as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“I wish none of this had happened…” he said, while slowly shaking his head, “I wish dad cared… I wish mom never left… I wish I never met Tim… I wish I wasn’t living off of robbery and garbage… I wish I didn’t have to live like this… I wish I didn’t have to live through a never ending nightmare…”

Timothy slowly lowered his hands from his eyes, as they widened with tear streaks still streaming down his cheeks.

“I wish for all of this to end…” he said, “I just want it all to end.”

Timothy set both of his hands down onto his lap and clenched tightly onto the fabric of his jeans as he shed more tears.

Timothy also gritted his teeth.

“I’m done…” he said, in a firm and quivering voice, “I’ve had enough of my lifelong suffering. My life is just unforgiving. My life is just hell.” 

Timothy bent over and buried his head into his lap as he gripped onto his hair.

His entire body was now trembling.

“I don’t care… I don’t care anymore!” he cried, “I don’t want to live!!”

Suddenly Timothy froze and stared at the ground with wide eyes, as if an idea had just occurred to him.

“I don’t… deserve to live.” he said quietly, “I don’t deserve to…”

Timothy glanced at the end of the alleyway and saw a ladder attached to the brick wall leading up to the rooftop.

Timothy suddenly ran over to the ladder and climbed up to the rooftop.

Timothy climbed onto the rooftop and looked at his surroundings as he stood there.

He then made his way to the edge of the building, and looked down at the streets below him.

Timothy slowly breathed in and out through his nose, as he slowly took a few steps closer to the edge of the building.

Timothy paused when his toes were just over the edge.

Timothy stared down at the streets, with clenched fists, while breathing in and out.

There was a breeze that also began to flow past him as he stood over the edge.

Timothy gritted his teeth, preparing to erase his existence, when all of a sudden… Timothy wobbled backwards and away from the building’s ledge, and started to break down into even more tears.

Timothy collapsed onto his rear and covered his face with both hands, as he sat on the rooftop.

“Why...?” he said, choking on his tears, “Why am I doing this…? What am I doing…? I promised I wouldn’t do this again… why… what am I thinking?”

After about an hour of uncontrollable crying, Timothy breathed heavily and started to sniffle, as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

Timothy’s breathing started to ease down and turned into relaxing breaths.

Timothy silently stared at his feet, while his knees had been brought up to his face.

Timothy then closed his eyes and tried taking a deep breath, in and out through his nose.

Timothy glanced up at the night sky; a dark sky that was currently showcasing thousands of glowing stars.

For a long while, Timothy was silently staring up at those countless glowing stars floating in the night sky, while also letting the cool breeze flow through his hair.

The next morning, Timothy had found himself waking up on the rooftop, after getting tired and sleepy from staring at the stars last night.

Timothy yawned and groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Estoy tan cansado…” Timothy said, under his breath.

(Trans. - “I am so tired…”)

Timothy sighed, and glanced at his surroundings before standing up and walking back to the ladder that was attached to the building.

Timothy climbed down the ladder and sighed once more, before glancing at his back and taking off his backpack.

Timothy sat cross legged on the ground as he started looking for his wallet through his backpack.

When he found it, he opened the wallet, only to find a few coins in there.

Timothy moaned, and leaned back.

“Aw vamos... tienes que estar bromeando…” he said quietly.

(Trans. - “Aw come on… you have to be kidding me…”)

Timothy dropped his wallet into the bag, and gave out a long sigh.

Timothy glanced around the area, wondering what his next course of action should be.

It wasn’t until his stomach growled that Timothy figured out the answer to this question of his.


	9. An Empty Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy’s wallet is empty (and so is his stomach), so he explores alleyways in search of something to eat.... and this goes on for about 3 days.

Timothy spent hours and hours of searching for food, since he obviously didn’t have enough in his wallet to buy some.

Timothy searched on the grounds of alleyways and also searched in multiple garbage compactors.

When Timothy actually managed to find something edible, it was usually something rotten or expired.

Timothy even took a bite out of a rotten apple, because he was getting desperate, but he spit it out immediately afterwards.

In the process of searching for food, Timothy was beginning to look even more filthy and started getting some bad stench and odor.

This endless search went on for 3 days, therefore Timothy went on without any food or water for said days.

Throughout those 3 days, Timothy progressively became lightheaded and a bit nauseous. Timothy’s hunger also increased.

Soon enough, his vision even began to blur from time to time.

At some point during the 3rd day, Timothy was beginning to walk slower and even stumbled on his feet every once in a while, as if he were heavily drunk.

While walking this way, Timothy was leaning against the outside wall of a building for support, while breathing heavily.

“I’m so hungry… I… I can’t…” he quietly mustered, “I can’t… keep walking. I can’t… see things. I need… I need…”

Suddenly, when Timothy had stumbled past another alleyway, he paused and saw that there was a vending machine there.

Timothy gasped and stumbled into the alleyway towards the vending machine.

Timothy threw his backpack off his shoulder, and quickly searched through it for his wallet.

Once he found his wallet, Timothy took out all of his coins and put them into the slot of the vending machine.

After doing so, Timothy selected a random bag of chips and waited for them to fall down from their shelf so he could grab it.

While Timothy eagerly watched the bag of chips unloading itself, the top part of the chip bag suddenly leaned over against the glass, while the bottom part of the bag was still caught in the silver rings.

Timothy gave a wide eyed look, and started knocking on the glass.

“What…?” he said, almost sounding devastated.

Timothy proceeded to bang on the glass with his hands, kick the vending machine and aggressively shake it by holding onto both sides with both hands.

“No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!” Timothy cried, as he aggressively shook the vending machine, “NO, THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!! DON’T BREAK DOWN ON ME NOW!!”

Timothy finally stopped after he banged on the glass once more. He was getting exhausted, and started feeling weaker.

Timothy breathed in and out, as both of his hands were pressed up against the glass and his head was lowered.

His stomach growled again, and he laid a hand onto his abdomen.

Timothy groaned, and slowly raised his head to look at the glass part of the vending machine.

Timothy was paying more attention to his reflection in it.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” he said to himself, “Give me a break world! I’m starving! How can I survive any longer without something to drink or feed on? Come on! I’m desperate! I need something to-”

Suddenly he paused, when he noticed someone else’s reflection in the glass of the vending machine. In fact, there were two people he noticed in the reflection.

Timothy squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shadowy silhouettes slowly creeping up behind him, when suddenly, one of them pulled out what appeared to be a giant mallet.

As the two figures got closer to him, the one who held the giant mallet slowly raised it above their head, looking as if they were preparing to hit someone.

Timothy gasped, and started turning his head, when suddenly the side of his head was met with the mallet.

Timothy instantly collapsed onto the ground, and was knocked unconscious, without even catching a glimpse of who was behind him.

The two figures both looked at each other, before the other person (who was taller than the one who held the mallet) walked over to Timothy’s unconscious body and picked him up.

The figure threw Timothy over his shoulder, with Timothy’s rear to his face.

With this, the two both ran off with Timothy as their hostage.


	10. Where Everything Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy wakes up and finds himself in the Black Heart Mafia’s hideout.

Timothy’s vision was still blurry when he began to slowly regain consciousness the next day.

Timothy blinked at least 4 times before his vision finally cleared up.

Timothy groaned, and tiredly moved his head from side to side, trying to make out where he currently was.

Timothy slowly shifted his eyes over to his left, and saw what appeared to be a very tall woman, sitting at the foot of the bed he was currently lying in.

Timothy glanced down at his body, seeing that it was covered by the covers, and looked back up at the woman, who at the moment, was inspecting the glass of water she held in her hands.

The woman held onto the glass tightly when suddenly, signs of cold air began to appear around the glass cup.

Timothy watched with a surprised look on his face.

As the woman was somehow making the water colder, Timothy realized something.

He realized that he had recognized this woman from somewhere, but because of his head injury, he couldn’t seem to focus and put his finger on it.

This woman had light blue skin, had 20 feet of white hair, had dark blue goat horns on top of her head, had fangs, and had a pair of navy blue eyeballs with glowing light blue pupils in them.

She also appeared to be wearing a navy blue one piece turtleneck outfit (that resembled a one piece bathing suit) with no sleeves and a big heart cut out shape on the chest area, some long dark blue fake nails on her fingers, and a pair of long navy blue knee high high heel boots.

The woman set the now cold glass cup down on the bedside table.

“Huh…?” Timothy said, confused as to where he was and why this woman was here.

The woman perked up and turned her head towards Timothy with a surprised look.

“Oh hey! Would you look at that?” she then said with a smile, “You’re finally awake. How are you feeling baby?”

Timothy blinked again, and laid his hand onto his forehead, while slowly sitting up in the bed he laid in.

Timothy’s stomach quietly growled again.

“Uuuh… to… be honest…?” he said, while massaging his forehead, “I’m feeling… hungry and… cold.”

Timothy was surprised by how much throbbing pain his head suddenly had. He even had a hard time remembering that he was knocked out the previous night.

“Well, you’re in luck.” the woman replied, while gesturing to Timothy, “I just so happen to have a bowl of hot water and a towel to keep you warm.”

The woman leaned over towards the floor, where a giant bowl full of warm water lay at her feet, and grabbed a small hand towel from out of the bowl.

The woman then twisted the towel over the bowl, and squeezed some of the moisture from it, before folding it up and reaching over to Timothy; holding it over his forehead.

While she continued to speak, the woman gently took Timothy’s wrist and lifted his hand off of his forehead, while her other hand carefully laid the warm towel down on his forehead.

“And the food should be on its way soon.” the woman said, “We’ve got something cooking for you in the kitchen as we speak.”

The throbbing in Timothy’s head increased, and made him wince in pain.

“Ah…” he quietly said, as this happened.

“Oh no, what’s wrong baby?” the woman asked, noticing his reaction.

“I… it’s just… my head.” Timothy began to say, “For some reason it feels…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that sweetie.” the woman said, before glancing at the cold glass of water and grabbing it, “Here, this might help. Have some water.” 

Timothy slowly took the glass that was handed to him, and stared down at the water with a look of hesitation.

The woman gave a questioning look and set both hands onto her hips.

“...What’s the matter?” she asked, “Don’t tell me that you think there’s poison in it or something.” she then teased.

“Oh n- no, I just… I- it’s nothing.” Timothy said, while shaking his head.

“Well, go on then.” the woman said, with a single nod while gesturing to Timothy, “Drink up.” 

Timothy glanced back down at the glass of water, and sighed, before raising the rim of the glass cup to his lips and tilting his head back.

The woman watched silently; her face progressively becoming more surprised as Timothy ended up chugging the entire glass of water all at once.

After somehow finishing the entire glass in one gulp, Timothy let out a long relieved sigh, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before holding the glass out to the woman.

The woman slowly reached for the empty glass and examined it, once more.

“Uh… wow.” she said, as she examined the tall glass, “You really chugged that whole thing down, didn’t you?”

“Oh, uh… ye- yeah,” Timothy said, while glancing off to the side and scratching the back of his head, “I’ve also been really thirsty.”

“Aw, you poor thing…” the woman said, while sitting closer to Timothy, and leaning in towards him, with a hand on his cheek, “Struggling to survive all alone out there? Constantly getting cold? Having to feed off of the streets? Having nowhere to go and constantly having the cops follow you around? That must’ve been so irritating. And you must’ve had it rough too, huh? We know exactly how you feel.”

“I- wait, how…” Timothy said, “How… did you know that I’ve been chased down by the cops…?”

“Oh, we’ve heard so much about you, Hudson…” the woman said, with a smirk, while slowly shaking her head, “And you think that simply changing your hair color to green would do anything? I mean, we’re a lot smarter than that, you know. We know your handsome face anywhere. On television, on the internet, on a newspaper, you name it.”

Timothy was thrown a bit off guard by the woman casually saying his last name.

He already had so many questions.

“I- w- wait, ‘we’?” he said.

“Oh! How silly of me!” the woman said, with a chuckle, while shaking her head and laying a hand onto her chest, “I didn’t even introduce myself. My name is Anne. Well, it’s short for ‘Android’, but my friends here call me ‘Anne’. I’m a member of the Black Heart Mafia. Although I suppose you could say that I’m the boss’s ‘right hand woman’.”

This was the moment where Timothy had suddenly realized where he had recognized this woman.

He realized that he recognized this woman, specifically from the mugshots of the Black Heart Mafia gang on one of the newspapers in one of the alleyways he spent the night in.

“That’s right…” Timothy said, quietly, “Anne… that crime inducing android of the Black Heart Mafia gang… you were convicted of causing massive destruction and homicide.”

“Yup!” Anne said with a proud smirk, “That’s correct!”

“And if I remember correctly…” Timothy said, “You’ve killed over 50 victims during your life of crime.”

“Yup.” Anne said again, “Right again!”

Timothy was silently pondering about this, while Anne sat in silence.

“Is there something wrong…?” she finally asked.

Timothy perked up, and shook his head while waving his hands in front of him.

“Oh no, no, no! It’s nothing! There’s nothing wrong!” he said in a nervous tone, “I- it’s just that… uh…”

“Oh, I get it.” Anne said, while nodding and giving a smirk, “You’re just nervous to be in the presence of a member belonging to one of the most infamous mafia gangs out there. Is that it? I bet that’s what’s going on here, huh?”

Anne then gave a look of confusion and blinked.

“That’s strange though…” she said, with a pondering look on her face, “Very strange. I never would’ve expected you to be that kind of guy. Considering your cool and cold demeanor and criminal record.” 

“C- cool…?” Timothy muttered.

“You know what?” Anne said, glancing back at Timothy, “I think it might be due to your little head injury there.”

As she mentioned the head injury, she leaned towards Timothy and lightly patted the warm towel that’s been stuck to his head.

“Little…?” Timothy thought to himself, “It’s agony! I got knocked out by what looked like a giant fucking hammer!”

“That’s on us too…” Anne admitted, “I’m so sorry about that Hudson. We told those two to be more negotiable when they found you, but… I suppose that… excitement got the best of them.”

“Wait, who-...” Timothy said, “Who… knocked me out? And are you implying that you… sent them out to find me or something?”

“That’s right.” Anne confirmed, with a single nod, “It was two of our very own members from this gang.”

“I-... so… then wait…” Timothy said, while blinking various times and shaking his head, “How… how did they know where I’d be? I mean, was that really just by chance?”

“Nah. One of our other members said they saw you a couple nights ago and they said they put a tracking device on the back of your jacket before they left you.” Anne explained, “So thanks to them, we were able to track you down very easily.”

There was a long silence that followed this statement, as Timothy was giving a wide eyed stare at Anne, with a look of fear and uneasiness.

Timothy also thought back to when he first met Dakota; the kind person who gave him bread.

“Did they… did they really do that?” Timothy thought to himself.

“But enough talk!” Anne suddenly said, making Timothy flinch, “Besides, I think it’s best that we continue our discussions with the boss.”

“The boss?” Timothy said.

“Harper Stewart.” Anne clarified, “She’s pretty much the founder of our gang, therefore she’s our alpha. She found each and every one of us at our time of need, and gave us the luxury of staying in this hideout and being a part of her gang. And for that, we’re all very thankful and loyal to her.”

While Anne was talking about Harper Stewart, she was gathering the giant bowl of water and the glass cup, and stood up from the foot of the bed.

Anne sighed, and looked down at Timothy.

“So,” she said, “May I interest you in a little tour of our humble abode? Maybe meet our gang members while we’re at it?”

“Uuuh…” Timothy said, glancing around the room.

At this point, he was at a loss for words, as well as having the constant pain and throbbing in his head. He couldn’t even think straight.

“I- I-” he said, until Anne cut him off.

“Oh come now, I insist.” she said, “We’ll take it slow, considering that poor head of yours. I’ll also have a word with those two, once we meet up with them. Here, allow me to assist you sweetie.”

Timothy quietly moaned, as he slowly nodded his head, and climbed out of the bed.

Once he stood, he still stumbled a bit, so Anne caught him and decided to guide him out of the room, with one arm around his back.


	11. Meet The Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gives Timothy a tour of the hideout whilst introducing him to 9 out of the 10 BHM members. Timothy also comes across a recognizable face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it gets too irritating to read the multiple big passages that describe the character designs for the BHM members. I’m also not that good at describing clothing design this specific, so overall, if you want to skip those passages, feel free to lol.

Anne was walking through the giant halls of the Black Heart Mafia hideout along with Timothy, whose head slowly started feeling better and less painful.

“So…” Timothy said, “You said that Harper; your leader, had found each and every one of you at your time of need? Wh- what does that mean exactly? Or rather… what did that mean for you…?”

“Oh, curious are we?” Anne said.

“Ah, I’m sorry if that’s a touchy subject!” Timothy said, “I- I was just a bit cur-”

“Calm yourself, Tim.” Anne said, with a chuckle, “I’m just messing with you. People who know me have often said that I’m a bit of a tease after all…”

When she mentioned being a tease, Anne shot Timothy a flirtatious look, to which Timothy reacted with a nervous and awkward smile. She also said this in a flirtatious tone, before continuing to speak casually.

“Anyways…” she said, with a pondering look on her face, “To put it simply; I was built for entertainment. Specifically singing and dancing. After being built by a very smart young man, I spent countless days performing onstage in front of many fans. That is until one fateful day, where I suddenly broke down and stopped working. And instead of even *trying* to fix me or help me in any way, he decided to throw me away like I was trash that he no longer had any use for. After Harper and the members of her gang found me in the dumpster and decided to take me in and do repairs on me, I eventually discovered that my creator had built a completely new entertainment android who; according to society, was ‘so much better’ than I was. For that, I was enraged and jealous and the next thing I knew, I had turned against my own creator by destroying his new android and making sure that he never breathed again.”

Timothy gave a look of fear and shock, having taken the hint of what Anne ended up doing to her creator.

Anne had been glaring down at the floor this whole time, until she blinked and turned her head towards Timothy with a blank stare.

She then gave a sweet and innocent smile.

“And that’s my story.” she said, in a casual tone, “Isn’t that just awful? Even now, I still hate that man for treating me that way. Surely you can understand the despair that loneliness can bring, right?”

Timothy smiled nervously and slowly nodded his head.

Anne sighed and laid a hand onto her cheek while shaking her head.

“Well…” she began saying, “At least I found justice in the end. He did have it coming.”

Silence fell between the two, until Timothy flinched when Anne spoke again.

“Okay!” she said, “So, anyways… let’s start heading for our weaponry! That has to be one of my favorite places in this hideout! After all, that is where I also get upgrades to the weapons and gadgets built into me! This way!” 

Anne led Timothy to a metal door, and knocked on it, before turning the knob and opening the door herself.

“Hellooooo…?” Anne said melodically, as she opened the door, “Anyone in here? Our special guest had woken up. And I’m bringing him around our hideout for a quick tour to kill time before our meal together.”

“Wait, a meal…?” Timothy said, “You mean… we’re all eating together?”

Just the thought of eating at a dinner table with a literal mafia full of homicidal and destructive criminal masterminds had made Timothy’s heart drop and sink into his stomach.

At this very moment, Timothy made a mental note to try and behave as politely as possible. Not only so he would finally be able to eat something, but also because he was now stuck with an infamous mafia gang in their secret hideout/residence.

In the weaponry, there appeared to be only two people present; an emotionless young woman who sat on a table with piles of weapons and gadgets beside her, and what looked like a young man whose back was turned and was sitting at a large desk while repairing a gadget.

What the young man was wearing was a short sleeved black t-shirt with a red circle that had a smiling jaw of razor sharp teeth, and a red outline of a pair of devil horns on the circular head, a big and long black trench coat, a pair of long black pants with small chains hanging on the sides, a pair of black and white striped socks, a pair of long black and white striped fingerless gloves (with the Black Heart symbol on the back of one of the hands), had black painted fingernails, had small round earrings pierced into his ears and small black hoops on his ears, had three black rings on his fingers (two on one hand, one on the other), a pair of black converse sneakers, and black eyeliner underneath his eyes.

This young man also had dark brown hair with long bangs that nearly covered his eyes, had pale skin, had a black beauty mark on his cheek, and had light green eyes.

The woman who looked rather bored, carelessly blew a pink bubble from her mouth and popped it, before continuing to chew on her bubblegum, and hopping off of the desk that she sat on.

“Welcome, newcomer.” she said, in an unenthusiastic tone, while setting both hands onto her hips, “Glad to see you awake.”

“She always speaks in that flat tone of hers.” Anne whispered to Timothy, “You’ll get used to that, I’m sure.”

“You do realize I have ears, right?” the woman said, overhearing Anne, and leaning to the side with both hands in her pockets, “Or do you still not understand the basics of human anatomy?”

“Oh come on, Rea.” said Anne, “No need for that kind of attitude. Besides, this is no way to act in front of our guest, is it? It’ll give him a bad impression.”

The woman that Anne referred to as ‘Rea’ raised an eyebrow and popped another bubble before holding her vest open to reveal what was on her shirt; a small lower case text that read, ‘bad guy’.

“I’m the bad guy.” she said, “Duh.”

Anne sighed, while massaging the bridge of her nose.

“Anyways, shouldn’t you be introducing yourself already?” she said, gesturing to the woman.

The woman sighed, as she glanced between Anne and Timothy.

“Reagan.” she said, “Reagan DeCarlo.”

Reagan had short and messy raven black hair that was worn down and had one small braid that hung on the side of her head, had pale skin, had freckles, and had light green eyes.

Reagan wore a black leather vest with a hood, wore a black SnapBack hat with the Black Heart symbol on it, wore a short sleeved flowy black shirt that reads ‘bad guy’ with white lettering, wore a pair of black ripped up jeans where only one of the pant legs are completely ripped off, wore black fishnet tights underneath with skulls on them, wore a pair of short black fingerless gloves, wore long fake blue fingernails, wore a black choker with a silver circle in the middle of it, and wore a pair of black open toe high heel boots that had buckles on them, along with a dagger that was attached to the sides of her boots.

“Now how about Noah?” Anne said, glancing over at the young man repairing an object, “Is he in the mood for any introductions?”

Reagan popped another bubble and turned around with one hand on her hip.

“Hey Everhart!” she called out, “The new guy’s here! Anne wants you to introduce yourself!”

“Fuck off.” Noah said out loud, while flipping her off.

Reagan turned back to Anne and carelessly shrugged.

“You heard him.” she said, “The man’s busy fixing one of my gadgets. I recommend you guys find him later or whatever.”

Anne sighed.

“Fine.” she said, “See you around then.”

With this, Anne and Timothy both walked out of the weaponry room and closed the door behind them.

“Soooooo, what’s with him?” Timothy asked, while throwing his thumb back at the metal door.

“Who, Noah?” Anne said, “Oh, he’s just a big ol’ grump. He’s always been that way. For us he’s quite difficult to deal with, since he behaves like a moody teenager who rarely answers to anyone, but you’ll get used to that as well.”

“Speaking of which,” Timothy said, “How old is everyone here? You guys all look so young.”

“Well, I don’t biologically have an age, since I’m a robot.” Anne said, “But everyone else is in their 20’s. Although only one of our members are 19.”

“Huh…” Timothy said, with a pondering look on his face, “I see…”

Anne and Timothy approached another door, which led to the technology room.

The room itself was filled with plenty of electronics.

There was even a giant screen that filled one of the walls.

The person in this room was sitting in a chair with wheels, while typing on a laptop at a desk.

The laptop on the desk was surrounded by several flash drives each labeled differently, and only one of them was currently hooked up to the computer.

“Speaking of our 19 year old…” Anne whispered, as she peeked through the door that was already left slightly open, “Oh, Kaaaaaaaai!”

When she called for ‘Kai’, Anne swung the door wide open.

The boy at the computer flinched and spun around in his chair.

“Jeezus Anne!” he said, “Don’t you know how to knock?”

“What? The door was open, silly…” Anne said, while walking up to the boy, “Anyways, our special guest finally woke up, and I’m here to introduce him to everyone. I figured it’d be easier to do this while I give him a little tour, since everyone is currently in different rooms anyway, and we have a lot of time to kill.”

The boy scoffed and glanced from head to toe at Anne.

“So what, are you some kind of door to door salesperson now?” he said.

“Oh, you think you're such a smartass.” Anne said, in a teasing manner, “If anything to be honest, you’re more like a stuck up bitch.”

“And I’ll own up to that, thanks Android.” the boy said, while spinning back around towards the desk.

Anne frowned and grabbed the back of the chair to spin it around towards her and Timothy.

“Hey! What do you want?!” the boy said, “Can’t you see that I’m busy hacking into someone's bank account?”

“Relax, this will only take a minute of your time.” Anne said, while rolling her eyes, “Now why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The boy glanced over at Timothy and sighed as he reluctantly stood up from his chair.

“Kai Akuna.” he said, as he held his hand out to Timothy.

Before reaching out for his hand, Timothy glanced down at it, noticing that there were white bandages wrapped around the hand.

In fact, he glanced down at Kai’s other hand just out of curiosity and noticed that both hands were wrapped up in bandages.

“Wow, what…” Timothy asked, “What… happened there?”

“What happened where?” Kai asked, with a puzzled look.

“Your hands…” Timothy said, while pointing down at Kai’s hand, “They’re both wrapped up in bandages. Mind if I ask how that happened?”

Kai glanced down at his hand and shrugged.

“It’s nothing really.” he said, “They’re just injuries that I’ve received from our past missions. There've been a few scars, bruises, and even a few burns, but they aren’t that bad anymore. These injuries don’t even hurt anymore, the marks should be gone soon.”

Kai had pale skin, had long raven black hair, and had dark blue eyes.

Kai wore his hair in a tiny low ponytail with his long bangs that covered half of his face, wore a white short sleeved t-shirt with the Black Heart symbol on it, wore a necklace with a blue circular gemstone on it that also had a white sharp toothed smile on it, wore a long sleeved black zip-up hoodie, wore a pair of dark blue ripped up jeans, wore a pair of dark blue hightop converse, had black painted fingernails, and wore white bandages on both of his arms and hands. 

“Um…” Timothy said, while slowly taking his hand and shaking it, “W- well, it’s… nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Alright, perfect.” Kai said, immediately pulling his hand away from Timothy’s and turning to Anne, “Happy? Now if you’ll kindly excuse me, I have some business to attend to.”

With this, Kai turned away from Anne and Timothy and sat back down at his desk to continue his hacking business.

“You know…” Timothy said, while he walked with Anne through the hallways, “There’s some kind of pattern I’ve noticed.”

“And what’s that, Mr. detective?” Anne asked.

“That symbol…” Timothy said, “The dripping heart with a wide sharp toothed smile? I saw it somewhere on both Reagan and Kai’s clothing so far.”

“Oh that?” Anne said, “Yeah, that’s pretty much our logo. I have that on my chest right here, except it doesn’t have that drip look or the sharp toothed smile.”

Anne pointed at her chest area as she explained this.

“But yeah. Everyone wears that symbol somewhere on their clothing.” Anne said, with a shrug, “Except for our leader, who has that tattooed to her wrist.”

“Huh…” Timothy nodded, “Interesting.”

The next room they went to was the training room, where there were two people fighting each other.

The door that they approached was see-through, as well as the walls next to that door.

“This is the training room.” Anne explained, “This is also a favorite room of mine, since we get to beat the shit out of each other! Doesn’t that look exciting?”

Anne gestured to the very aggressive fight that was going on, where at that moment, a young woman with blue hair was being thrown against a wall.

“Uuuh, yeah…” Timothy said, in a nervous tone, “Sure…”

Anne and Timothy waited for a couple more minutes before the fight finally died down, and Anne decided to knock on the door.

“Callaway? Frost?” she said, as she knocked on the door, “It’s Anne! And I have Timothy here with me! I’ve been taking him around our hideout so he could-”

“OOF!!”

Suddenly the door burst wide open, and a small and petite woman ran at Timothy and leaped into his arms.

The woman now had Timothy pinned to the floor, while both of her hands held down Timothy’s forearms and her knees sat on the floor, as Timothy’s torso was in between her legs.

This young woman had 5.8 feet of blue frost colored hair, had pale skin, and had light blue eyes.

She also appeared to be wearing her hair in large pigtails, wearing small dark blue and black hair clips in her hair, wearing a black lace choker, along with a black threaded necklace with a blue gemstone hanging from it, wearing a short blue and black striped short sleeved dress, wearing a black leather vest with the Black Heart Mafia symbol on the back of it and silver spikes on the shoulders, wearing a pair of short and spiky fingerless motorcycle gloves, had blue painted nails, wearing a black spiky belt with small silver chains hanging from the sides, wearing dark blue knee high socks, with white laces at the top, and wearing a pair of short black laced up boots.

Timothy groaned in pain, as the woman chuckled.

“It’s you!!” she said excitedly, “It really is you! It’s actually you, here in the flesh! Here standing outside the fighting room door! Here on the floor as I’m hovering over you! I can’t believe that this is actually happening right now! I’m such a huge fan of your work!”

The woman suddenly paused and sat up while putting one hand onto her hip and holding her chin with the other.

“Huh…” she said, with a pondering look, “Me pinning you; Timothy Hudson, to the floor?”

She chuckled as she laid a hand onto her cheek, while shaking her head.

“Wow, what are the odds of that, huh?” she chuckled.

Suddenly, a pair of arms scooped her up, as they wrapped underneath her arms and around her torso.

“Winter, c’mon, remember what we said about personal space?” Dakota said, while holding onto Winter, and carrying her off of Timothy, “You’re gonna scare the poor man away.”

“Aw c’mon! I was just trying to make our first encounter more exciting and interesting, that’s all!” Winter said, while gesturing to Timothy, who was currently standing up, “I mean if I did a regular introduction, that would be so boring!”

Dakota sighed, while rolling their eyes.

“You’re way too touchy for your own good…” they said.

“That’s not such a bad thing, is it?” Winter mumbled.

Instantly, Timothy recognized Dakota.

This was also the moment where he finally got to see their full outfit.

Besides having short light blue hair that fades into aqua green and ends at their shoulders, having pale skin, having freckles, and having hazel colored eyes, Dakota wore their hair in a tiny low ponytail, wore a black SnapBack hat, with a pair of cat ears attached to it with light blue color inside the ears and a cat’s face with a light blue colored nose, and the entire flat part of the hat being light blue, wore a black blazer with three small pins pinned to it (one that has the non-binary flag on it, one that has the Pansexual flag on it, and one that has the symbol of the Black Heart on it), wore a pair of long black fingerless gloves, wore a black and white flowy checkered crop top, wore a short and high waisted flowy black skirt with a single white line around the bottom, wore a pair of knee high black cat socks, wore a blue pair of Mary Jane heels, had black painted fingernails, wore two small black hoop earrings (two on each ear), and wore a black choker.

“Uh- hey…” Timothy said, as he finally stood up on his feet and pointed over at Dakota, “I- it’s you. Ye- you’re that person I met while I was on the streets, 3 nights ago.”

“Uh, ye- yeah…” Dakota said, “H- hi again. Also, sorry about her. She keeps forgetting how to behave herself.”

Winter glanced up at Dakota and stuck her tongue out, while also creating a fart noise.

“A- anyway, welcome to our hideout.” Dakota said, purposefully ignoring Winter.

“And what a big ass hideout this is…” Timothy said, with his hands on his hips, while glancing at his surroundings.

Timothy then glanced down at Winter, who smiled and waved at him while giggling.

“And by the way…” Timothy said, while slowly pointing down at Winter, “Who’s this crazy chick?”

“Oh, this is Winter Frost.” Dakota said, glancing down at the 4’10 woman they carried, “She’s kind of insane and can be quite a handful. At least for me, since… I’m usually in charge of watching over her.”

“So what, are you like some kind of nanny?” Timothy asked.

Dakota shrugged and nodded to the side.

“In a way, I guess.” they said.

Suddenly, a blond young woman walked out of the room, and stood in the doorway.

“Oh,” she said, immediately noticing Timothy, “Well look who’s finally awake.”

Timothy slowly waved, while Anne spoke.

“Yes, and since then, I’ve been taking him around the hideout whilst introducing everyone.” she said, “Speaking of which, why don’t you introduce yourself now, hm?”

“Elvira Callaway.” the blond woman said, while crossing her arms and leaning on the side of the doorframe, “Pleasure is all mine.”

Elvira had long blond hair, pale skin, freckles, and had dark green eyes.

Elvira wore her blond hair half up, half down, wore a black off the shoulder Tourniquet crop top sweater, wore black shorts that have belts around her left thigh (belts connect to the shorts), wore a pair of long red and black striped fingerless gloves, had red painted fingernails, wore black and red stripes on her right thigh (the stripes even show from underneath her crop top), wore a black ring on her finger with a red gemstone on it that also has the Black Heart Mafia symbol on it, and wore a pair of black Doc Martin boots that also had heels on them.

Winter suddenly growled, while glaring up at Elvira.

“Problem, little girl?” Elvira said to Winter, without batting an eye.

Winter growled even more, and started flailing her arms and legs around angrily, as Dakota tried to keep a tight grasp on her.

“You’re the only problem here, you filthy bitch!!” Winter exclaimed, “How dare you call me a little girl? We’re the same age, smartass!”

Timothy gave a look of shock at Winter’s sudden outburst.

“Damn Frost.” Elvira said, in a calm and laid back tone, whilst observing her nails, “Take a chill pill, will ya?”

“I’ll ‘take a chill pill’ when you finally stop hitting on my man!!” Winter said.

“Whoa, easy there.” Elvira said, “I never hit on him. Kai and I are just best friends. Everyone knows that. And everyone also knows that he isn’t anyone’s man. He doesn’t even return your feelings, dumbass! Why can’t you just get that through your thick naive skull, you flat chested gremlin?”

Winter growled even louder.

“LET ME DESTROY THIS BITCH!!” Winter exclaimed, while desperately trying to escape from Dakota’s arms, “COME ON!! LET’S GO FOR ANOTHER ROUND!! LET’S GO RIGHT THE FUCK NOW, YOU BASTARD!!!”

Elvira carelessly rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Jeez, no need to throw a fucking temper tantrum.” Elvira said, “You say that we’re the same age, yet you still behave like a child.”

“LISTEN!! THE MORE YOU TAUNT ME, THE MORE PAINFUL I’M MAKING THOSE INJURIES YOU’LL RECEIVE!!” Winter yelled.

“Holy shit…” Timothy quietly said, under his breath.

Anne leaned over to him and whispered, while watching Elvira and Winter bicker with one another.

“This is a normal Tuesday for us.” she whispered, “They don’t exactly get along with each other very well, as you can see. If you couldn’t tell, it’s because Elvira here has been close friends with Kai, longer than Winter has had a crush on him.” 

“Uh huh…” Timothy said.

“Winter! Calm down, please!” Dakota said.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want anyone to be absent from our little meal gathering, just because of some severe injuries.” Anne added, “At least take it down a notch, yeah?”

Winter hesitated to argue, and began to growl again and angrily mumble to herself.  
“Fine…” she said, “I’ll just go to my room then.”

With this, Dakota set her down and everyone watched her as she began storming down the hallway.

“Especially so I won’t have to see her disgusting face again.” she said, under her breath, but loud enough for people to hear.

Once Winter was out of sight, Elvira sighed and shook her head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… it’s a shame how immature she is.” she said, pretending to sound disappointed when she couldn’t care less, “Considering that she is 21.”

“That’s a 21 year old?!” Timothy said.

Elvira shrugged and nodded.

“Although obviously, between me and that tiny brat, I look much more believable as someone who’s 21.” Elvira said, while flipping her hair back with a smirk, “Not to mention that I’m a lot more mature AND attractive.”

“Alright, well you two put on a nice show, but we best be on our way, now.” Anne said, with a nod, while taking both of Timothy’s shoulders, “We’ll catch you guys later at our little meal gathering.”

“Alright, farewell losers.” Elvira said, with a salute, before walking back into the training room, “Until next time.”

“And you guys seem to already know each other, so that’s great! One less introduction to worry about! Okay, bye!” Anne said, at a quick pace, before taking Timothy and shoving him past Dakota, down the hallway.

As Anne and Timothy were leaving down the hall, Dakota watched them and sighed with a slightly somber expression on their face. 

The next room that Anne and Timothy had ventured to was the lounge, where two people appeared to be sitting on a couch together.

One was a tall man who held a steaming cup of tea, whereas the other person was a young woman holding a can of beer.

The two appeared to be chatting and laughing together, until Anne loudly coughed to get their attention.

“Excuse me, but our special guest is here now.” Anne said, “The special guest that you knocked out, mind you.”

Both turned their heads from the couch in front of the fireplace, when suddenly the young woman gasped and smiled.

“Hey!” she said, while waving and climbing over to the back of the couch, “¡¿Qué pasa?! Oof!”

The woman fell flat on her face, but immediately got up, and ran over to Timothy, before grabbing his hand and aggressively shaking it.

“Que pasa, mi amigo?!” she said, excitedly, “Es un honor conocerte finalmente!”

(Trans. - “What’s up, my friend?! It’s such an honor to finally meet you!”)

“Uuuh…” Timothy said, while nervously glancing around the room, and feeling a bit caught off guard by this young woman's energy, “G- gracias… estoy… honrada de escuchar que este es un honor para ti.”

(Trans. - “Th- thank you… I’m… honored to hear that this is an honor for you.”)

The young woman gasped and squealed with excitement, while bouncing on her toes.

“¡Ah, sí! Hablas mi idioma!” she said, “Oh, ya te amo!”

(Trans. - “Ah yes! You speak my language! Oh, I love you already!”)

As she said this, the young woman gave Timothy a tight hug, almost lifting his feet off the floor.

“Well yes, I am part Puerto Rican…” Timothy said, sounding as if he were losing his breath from the tight hug.

“Nice! I’m Mexican!” the young woman said, “And so glad to have another Spanish speaking buddy join us!”

“I- ye- yeah, can you please just…” Timothy said, “Let go or… loosen your grip at least?”

The young woman suddenly gasped.

“Oh yeah!” the young woman said, while setting Timothy down to grab his hand and shake it again, “They call me Scarlett Cherry! Again, it’s so great to finally have you here with us! You have no idea how long we’ve waited to meet you in person!”

“You guys… have been waiting to meet me?” Timothy said, with a puzzled expression, “Really…?”

“Well, you do possess some rather impressive skills, flexibility, agility, intelligence, and overall superiority and intimidation.” the tall man said, as he stood up from his seat and walked over next to Scarlett, with his tea cup still in hand, “So why wouldn’t we take interest in you? You appear to be quite the catch, if I do say so myself.”

The young woman who introduced herself as Scarlett Cherry, had tan skin, had 18 feet of messy and untamed bright red hair that was dyed, had freckles, and had hazel colored eyes.

Scarlett wore her hair down, wore a small silver tongue piercing and a small silver piercing on the side of her nose, wore a silver necklace with the Black Heart symbol on it, wore a black flowy short sleeved t-shirt with a white outline of the pentagram on it (a star that is circled), wore a pair of black and gray striped fingerless gloves (where one glove is short, and the other is long), wore three rings (two on one hand, one on the other), wore long black fake fingernails, wore two big black thin hoop bracelets on both wrists, wore a black ripped up skirt, wore a pair of black and gray striped leggings, and wore a pair of black furry boots.

The tall young man who had just spoken to Timothy, had white hair that was dyed, had pale skin, had one green eye and one blue eye. 

The young man’s hair was untamed, and he appeared to be wearing an eyepatch over his green colored eye just for fashion. The young man also wore black eye makeup below his blue eye (it’s two black lines that are curled up under his eye three black dots lined up underneath each of the two black lines, and a few tiny black dots in a row, going downwards from in between the two black curly lines), wore a white tuxedo, with black lines on the edges of the jacket, wore a black vest (underneath the jacket) with fancy designs on it, wore a long sleeve black button up shirt (underneath the vest), wore a white necktie with the Black Heart symbol on it, wore a pair of black and white winged tip shoes, wore a pair of short black gloves with small white dots on the knuckles, wore a pair of black pants, and wore a white top hat with a black ribbon around it.

The 6’4 tall young man drank the rest of his tea, before letting out a sigh of satisfaction from his beverage, and glancing down at Timothy.

“Pardon me, I had to finish this real quick.” he said, “Now allow me to introduce myself.”

The young man carelessly threw his teacup behind him, letting it shatter on the floor, before he bent over to bow as he said his name.

“My name is Caspian Budreau.” he said, “And it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do hope that we can call ourselves comrades soon.”

“Um…” Timothy said, “D- do you… always speak this way?”

“I beg your pardon?” Caspian said, with a puzzled look, “Speak what way?”

“N- no offense, but…” Timothy said, as he pointed up at Caspian, “You’re speaking like you're from the 1800’s or something. Is there any reason for that, or…?”

Caspian and Scarlett both exchanged looks, before they both looked back at Timothy.

“Uh, well, you see…” Caspian explained, “I- it’s just that... I tend to take a liking to the Victorian era, along with its fashion and culture. So I suppose you could say that it’s… grown on me.”

Timothy observed Caspian from head to toe and nodded slowly.

“Huh…” he said, “I’ve never met or seen someone like that before. That is pretty interesting if I’m being honest. Especially for someone around your age.”

“Are you implying that you know my age?” Caspian asked.

“Uh, well, no, actually...” Timothy said, “Anne only told me that everyone here was in their 20’s. I mean, except for that one kid.”

“Ah, I see.” Caspian said, “Well, if you’re curious, I’m 27. Therefore, I’m the oldest member of our Black Heart Mafia gang.”

“Wait, so you’re even older than your leader?” Timothy asked.

“Why yes, I am.” Caspian said, with a single nod, “Only by one year to be precise.”

“Yes, whilst this is some nice banter, I not only came here to introduce you guys, but I also need to have a word with you.” Anne said, in a mocking tone of Caspian’s voice.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure, Miss. Android?” Caspian asked, as he gestured down to Anne.

Anne crossed her arms.

“You two were the ones who brought him here, correct?” she asked.

“Indeed, we were his escorts.” Caspian said with a single definitive nod.

“Escorts…?” Timothy quietly said to himself.

“And you; Scarlett, were the one who brought your hammer and knocked him out?” Anne said.

Scarlett smiled and shrugged.

“Guilty as charged.” she said.

“Uh huh…” Anne said, “So therefore, you guys are the cause of this strange behavior of our supposedly ruthless guest!” she then said, while gesturing to Timothy.

Timothy suddenly took a step backwards and held both of his hands up in front of him.

“He- wh- what do you mean?!” Timothy said, in a nervous tone while looking back and forth between Anne, Caspian, and Scarlett, “Th- there’s nothing wrong with me, I swear! A- and if you’re by any chance referring to one of my-”

Both Scarlett and Caspian exchanged confused looks and tilted their heads to the side simultaneously.

“Wow, we hit his head pretty hard, didn’t we?” Scarlett said, cutting Timothy off, “That’s a bummer.”

“Well, let's hope that he changes back into his criminal self again, soon.” Anne said, “Otherwise, Harper would not be pleased.”

With this, Anne left with Timothy through the doors.

Anne sighed, after the long tour, while guiding Timothy back to the room he woke up in.

“My goodness, that seemed to take a bit longer than I expected.” she said, “Looks like we’ll have to be fashionably late. Especially since you’ll need to take care of that dreadful stench of yours and change into different clothes...”

“Right but…” Timothy said, “I don’t have any different clothes on me. All I’ve ever worn was what I currently have on.”

“Well once again, you’re in luck!” Anne said, “Because we just so happen to have a cool set of clothing already prepared for you, and it’s waiting right in the room you woke up in!”

“Wow, r- really?” Timothy said, “I-... wow, I… don’t know what to say.”

“Say no more.” Anne said, while putting her hand up, “Now allow me to guide you to our shower room. Also, I’ll take those clothes from you, once you strip down.”

After about half an hour of finally being in the shower, Timothy sighed with satisfaction and stepped out once he was done.

Timothy then grabbed a towel and started covering his face with the towel to dry off.

“Nice ass.” someone said, “Enjoy your shower?”

Timothy shrieked and jumped, while hurrying to cover his bottom half with the towel, before turning around to who was standing in the doorway of the shower room.

“SHIT!!” Timothy hollered, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE RIGHT NOW?!! I’M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!!”

“That’s exactly why I came…” Anne said, with a flirtatious look, while eyeing him from head to toe.

Timothy silently stared at Anne; still with a fearful look on his face from being startled, until Anne chuckled.

“I’m just teasing you.” Anne said, “I’m here to inform you that everyone's food is ready. You can meet all of us in the dining hall. You remember where that is, don’t you?”

Timothy nodded slowly.

“Wonderful.” Anne said, “See you there.”

With this, Anne walked out of the doorway and made her way down the hall.

“How long has she been there for…?” Timothy questioned.

After quickly making his way to his room, in just a towel, Timothy closed the door behind him and sighed.

Timothy glanced around the room, and suddenly noticed a closet in the far corner.

Timothy walked up to the closet and slowly opened it up.

In the closet, he saw a full outfit hanging there.

“Oh…” he said, observing the new outfit from head to toe, “Interesting.”

He noticed that the gang even laid out a new pair of shoes for him, to go with the outfit.

Timothy nodded.

“Huh...” he said, “Not bad…”

With this, Timothy shrugged, and grabbed the outfit out of the closet to change.


	12. One Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader/founder of the infamous Black Heart Mafia gang finally gets to meet Timothy’s criminal side, and attempts to convince him to join her group.

At this point, all members of the Black Heart Mafia were waiting in their seats at the dining table, while their personal chefs were serving the food.

Winter sighed impatiently.

“When is he coming here?” she complained, “He’s taking foreverrrrrrrr!”

“It’s been 10 minutes since we arrived.” Dakota pointed out, as they sat next to Winter.

“Have some patience, Winter.” Anne said, as she sat next to Harper, “The man’s just going to be fashionably late.”

“By the way, Anne…” Harper said, as she fiddled with a fork, “How did he find the place? Did he seem comfortable yet?”

“Well, I’m not so sure if we could call it ‘comfortable’ just yet.” Anne said, “But from the looks of it, he seems to at least be warming up to everything. Although I’m afraid that it might take just a little bit of time before he regains his normal intimidating attitude.”

Harper sighed.

“Scarlett, why did you have to knock him out like that?” she said, while massaging the bridge of her nose, “We wouldn't've had to deal with this roadblock if you hadn’t used your giant mallet on him. You made this a lot more difficult than it needed to be.”

“Well sorry for getting excited.” Scarlett said, while nodding her head from the side and leaning back in her chair with her arms and legs crossed.

Harper sighed again.

“You’re ridiculous…” she said, under her breath. 

Harper had long ginger colored hair, had pale skin, had freckles on her nose and some under both of her eyes, and had light blue eyes.

Harper wore her long hair half up half down with one big braid down the middle, wore a sleeveless black crop top with black fishnet material being worn (and shown) underneath, wore a pair of long black sleeves (separate from the top that she’s wearing) that have large frills at the ends of it (where the hands are), wore two black belts wrapped around her torso and then a belt around her black shorts, wore a pair of black fishnet leggings, wore a pair of long knee high black buckled up boots (that are pumps), wore long black fake nails on her fingers, and had a black tattoo on her wrist with the symbol of the Black Heart Mafia.

“UUUGH!! I’m so fucking boooooored!!” Winter complained, “There’s nothing to do while we wait!”

After Winter sighed, while leaning a fist into her cheek, she glanced down at a small spider that happened to crawl onto the table, and make its way in between Winter’s elbow and hand on the table.

Winter suddenly had an idea on how to decrease her boredom.

Winter suddenly grabbed a knife off the table, and aggressively stabbed the spider with it.

This made Dakota jump, and turn to her.

“Winter! What the fuck was that?!” they asked, while glancing down at the spot that Winter had stabbed on the table.

Winter grinned and chuckled.

“I just murdered a spider!” she said in a cheerful and innocent tone, “How else was I gonna amuse myself? I haven’t murdered anything or anyone in a long time, after all!”

Dakota gave a slightly unsettling look to a smiling Winter, before turning away from her.

“Well you better clean up that little spot on the table…” they said, while gesturing to the dead spider, “We eat our food here for fucks sake.”

Suddenly Winter gasped and smiled, as she shot up from her seat.

“Guys! He’s finally here!” she said, excitedly.

Everyone turned their head to the door and gave a look of shock.

It appeared that Timothy had changed personalities the moment he stepped into the room, before anyone started noticing him.

It was now ‘Tim’, who stood in the doorway with his new outfit on.

Tim was currently wearing a long sleeve black zip-up hoodie, a black oversized short sleeve skeleton t-shirt (shows a cartoon drawing of the rib cage/skeletal version of the torso), a pair of short black skeleton gloves (skeletal hands are white), a pair of black sporty boy shorts, wears a pair of black leggings with white skeletal legs on it, a pair of black and white running shoes, and a black mask around his neck, with a picture of smiling white razor sharp teeth on it (the mask only covers his mouth and nose). 

“Wow…” Anne said, while nodding slowly, “Look at you…”

“Aaaaah, you look so cool!!” Winter said, after squealing with excitement.

“Yeah, me gusta muchísimo!” Scarlett said, while nodding.

(Trans. - “I love it!”)

Tim glanced around the room with a stone cold expression on his face, before turning his attention back to everyone at the table.

“You’re the Black Heart Mafia.” he said, “Aren’t you?”

Everyone exchanged blank looks, before Anne answered his question.

“Ye- yes…?” she said.

“What am I doing here?” Tim asked, with a shrug, “How am I here? Did Timothy willingly come here? Or was there some kind of kidnapping that happened?”

Tim then glanced down at his own body.

“...Also, what the fuck am I wearing?” he said, while shrugging and shaking his head.

Once again, everyone looked at each other with confused looks, until Harper broke the silence.

“Uh- I-... w- why don’t you have a seat?” Harper suggested.

Tim gave her a wary look, before reluctantly walking over to the empty chair at the head of the table and sitting there.

Once Tim took a seat, a plate was served right in front of him and it immediately got his attention.

Tim gave a long stare at the food in front of him; his mouth watering a little bit, before he quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grabbed the utensils.

Immediately after grabbing the utensils, Tim began shoving all the food into his mouth.

Tim had a feeling of ecstasy and relief, finally being able to feel pieces of food slide down his throat so they could start to fill his stomach.

Everyone just stared at Tim with shocked faces.

“Wow, he can eat…” Elvira commented.

Winter suddenly seemed to spot something on Tim’s plate.

“Ooh! Can I try some of this?” she said, while reaching over the table to Tim’s plate.

Winter suddenly yelped, when Tim quickly plunged his knife into the table to block Winter’s hand coming towards his plate.

Tim swallowed a piece of food before he looked over at Winter with a wide eyed glare.

“Don’t.” he said in a firm tone, “This food is mine.”

Winter was caught off guard by the look Tim gave her, and slowly sat back down in her seat.

Tim continued eating, while Harper gave a malicious smirk.

“There he is…” she said, quietly.

At this point, everyone started eating off of their respective plates.

“We’re so delighted to finally have you here with us.” Harper said, “We’ve heard so much about you and looked up to you for quite a while now. I guess we can consider ourselves fans of yours, in that case.”

Tim glanced up at Harper, before continuing to eat.

“Let’s start with a proper introduction, shall we?” Harper said, “As you might’ve known, I’m Harper Stewart; leader and founder of the Black Heart Mafia. That being said, Timothy, I wanted to-” 

“You’re talking to Tim now.” Tim said, before shoving more food in his face.

“I- what…?” Harper said.

“I’m called Tim.” Tim replied, with a mouthful of food, “Not Timothy. Get it right.”

Harper was slightly surprised by Tim’s demanding attitude.

“I- m- my apologies, then.” she said, before clearing her throat, “A- anyways, Tim, I’ve been meaning to propose an offer. A very important one at that.”

Tim didn’t respond, and only continued to scarf his food down.

“After a long time of seeing you and hearing about you on television, on the car radio, on the internet, on those newspapers, you name it.” Harper said, “We’ve gained some interest and have been very impressed and intrigued by your immense strength and skill set. Not to mention how remarkable your criminal record was. Therefore, we’ve decided to spend most of our days searching for you, so we could finally meet face to face and negotiate with one another.”

“Negotiate about what?” Tim said, as he reached for a cup to drink from.

“How we want to recruit you and have you join our Black Heart Mafia gang as a new member!” Harper said, while gesturing to both him and the members of her gang.

Tim spit out his drink and coughed.

Tim then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“You can’t be serious…?” he said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harper said, “Of course I am! We would love to have you as our 11th member! We’ve even looked up to you so much that this would be an absolute dream come true for us!”

“Yeah, I don’t know…” Tim said, while leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, Tim!” Harper said, “We both have a lot in common!”

Tim raised an eyebrow.

“And how do you know that?” he asked, “You don’t know shit about me.”

“Oh but I do.” Harper said, “Anne told me everything.”

As she mentioned Anne, she gestured over to the seat right next to her.

“Anne?” Tim said, glancing over at Anne, with a puzzled look, “What do you mean she told you everything? I didn’t tell this bitch anything! How the fuck would she know what I went through?”

Harper and Anne exchanged looks, before Harper continued talking.

“I-... well,” Harper said, “She must’ve had the sense that you were one of those criminals who were just so exhausted and tired from their unfortunate lifestyle… consisting of living on the streets, constantly running from the police, etcetera. And believe me Tim, we’ve all had our fair share of that. As well as loneliness, which we know you’ve also suffered from. That is how I’ve found everyone in the first place.”

Some members of the gang started nodding with somber expressions, while Harper continued to explain.

“We were all mistreated, thrown away, ignored, neglected, alone, and even felt trapped.” Harper said, “We’ve all suffered through so much of that despair, therefore we all understand. We’ve all connected with one another through our suffering and poor lifestyle after forming this gang, and making it grow. So why not join our gang? Not just for skill, but for harmony and understanding. No one can understand what you’re going through but us, right-”

Everyone except for Reagan and Noah jumped, when Tim suddenly plunged his knife into the table again, and stood up from his seat.

Tim also leaned forward over the table.

“Listen here.” he said, “You may think that we have something in common, or say that we’ve suffered through similar issues. But that still doesn’t give you the right to say that you know for sure how we feel or that you fully understand everything. You don’t know what the hell we’ve been through! You *don’t* understand! We didn’t even give you the full story! So how the hell can you confirm or know for sure what we’ve been through?”

The room was silent, out of shock and everyone becoming speechless.

Even Harper wasn’t sure what to say.

“I-... ‘we’?” she said.

Tim pulled his knife out of the table.

“Timothy, Timmy, and I.” he said, “You don’t know us just yet. You don’t know anything.”

Tim glanced around the room before walking away from the table and towards the door.

Tim suddenly paused once he stood in the doorway.

“And about that offer…” he said, without turning his head, “We’ll see how my stay goes. For now I’m gonna play it by ear and treat this like an Inn.”

With this, Tim silently walked out of the room.

All of the Black Heart Mafia members glanced at one another in confusion.

Reagan was sitting with her legs crossed on the table, and was browsing the internet on her cell phone.

“Well that went along swimmingly.” she said sarcastically, without taking her eyes off of her phone. 

“Shut up, Rea.” Harper said.


	13. Tell Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota decides to visit Tim in his new bedroom to ask him a question...

About half an hour later, while Tim was silently sitting in his room on the foot of his bed and sharpening his knife, a knock at his door came.

Tim glanced up at the door, and immediately paused what he was doing.

“Uh, hello…?” someone said, behind the door, “Can I come in here? I- it’s Dakota.”

Tim silently stared at the door for about a minute, before continuing to sharpen his knife.

“It’s open already.” he said.

The door creaked open, and Dakota slowly stepped into the room.

“Hey there.” they said, “How’s it going?”

Tim didn’t answer, and just continued to sharpen his knife.

Dakota nodded and coughed, as they closed the door behind them.

“So…” they said, clapping their hands together, “What you said at the dining table... something about an ‘us’?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Tim said, without giving eye contact.

“Well, we were all wondering what that was all about…” Dakota said, “What exactly did you mean when you referred to yourself as an ‘us’ or a ‘we’?”

Tim finally stopped sharpening his knife, and glanced up at Dakota.

“You mean you guys didn’t get the hint?” he said.

“Uuh…” Dakota said, while glancing around the room, “Get… what hint?”

Tim sighed.

The room grew silent for a little while, before Tim finally spoke again.

“Well, we have...” he began to say.

Suddenly, Tim froze and lowered his head with his eyes closed.

Tim also sighed through his nose as he did this.

“Uh… Tim?” Dakota said, leaning over to the side, “Wh- what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

All of a sudden, Timmy raised his head up and opened his eyes, before glancing around the room with a blank expression.

Timmy then looked up at Dakota.

“I- h- how did I get here…?” he said, in a nervous tone, “Wh- why am I-... wh- what’s going on? A- and why are YOU here?!”

Dakota gave a look of confusion.

“Wha- I…” they said, “Ye- you don’t… ye- you’re in… our hideout? The… Black Heart Mafia’s hideout? A- and I was just-”

Timmy gasped.

“Are you serious?!” he said, in a fearful tone, “THE Black Heart Mafia?! So that’s why *you’re* in here! But why am I-”

Timmy gasped again, and covered his mouth.

“Oh no…” he said, “D- don’t tell me…”

Timmy then grasped onto his hair.

“Am I… g- gonna die?!” he said, “A- are you going to kill me?! Am I about to be tortured?!!”

“What?” Dakota said, before shaking their head and waving their hands in front of them, “N- no! No, we’re not going to-”

“No, you’re lying!!” Timmy said, while pointing an accusatory finger at Dakota, “Why else would I be here?! You guys are a dangerous group of criminals!! What else would you want from me other than my life, or to maybe steal from me?!”

“We aren’t going to steal from you either!” Dakota said, “Just-”

“Th- then what are you going to do?!” Timmy said, as his body started shivering in fear, “Please! Just don’t do anything to me! I beg you! I don’t want to suffer at the hands of your gang! I- I don’t want to be here! Please, just let me go!!”

“Dude, calm down! We aren’t planning to do any of those things!” Dakota said, “Seriously! What’s gotten into you? It’s like you’ve suddenly changed into a completely different pers-”

Dakota paused, when they had a sudden realization.

Dakota turned away from Timmy, and started to silently ponder to themselves.

“Wait…” they quietly said, “I- is that… is that really possible…?”

Dakota suddenly heard some faint noises, and turned around to see Timmy rocking back and forth while whimpering.

Dakota gave a look of curiosity before fully turning to Timmy, and slowly walking over to him.

Dakota then sat down next to him on the bed.

“Tell me something, Tim…” they said, as Timmy suddenly paused and turned to look at them, “Do you… by any chance… have some sort of… mental health issue, or something?”

Timmy lowered his hands from his head, and nodded.

“D- do you mean my…” he said, “D.I.D.?”

“D.I.D.?” Dakota said.

“Dissociative… I- Identity…” Timmy clarified, “I- I’m called Timmy. I- I was the first personality that Timothy has developed. A- and Timothy is the main entity, th- that this body was born as.”

Dakota gave a wide eyed expression.

“A split personality…?” they said, “S- so wait; are you implying that… the criminal guy… is…”

Timmy nodded.

“Th- That’s Tim...” he said, “H- he’s another personality. H- he’s also the most dangerous one, compared to me and Timothy. T- Timothy was never really fond of him. A- and I guess that… I wasn’t either.”

Dakota blinked and laid a hand onto their forehead.

“So that’s what was going on this whole time…” they said, “The guy that we’ve been looking for… was just someone who shared a body with another guy? I- I mean, I suppose it does make sense now, why you seemed to be acting strange, but… wow, this is just… wow.”

Dakota turned back to Timmy, who’s been silently staring at them, while fiddling with the toggle of his black zip up hoodie.

“So…” Dakota began, “Tell me another thing… how many of you are there? And just how often does this… ‘switch’ happen?”

“W- well…” Timmy said, while glancing down at the toggle that he twisted with his fingers, “T- there’s… o- only three of us, i- including myself. A- and about the… switch… i- it really all depends. I- it’s not like there’s a set time or limit as to when we switch or how long a personality takes control for. I- it just… happens.”

Dakota nodded their head.

“Huh…” they said, “I see…”

Timmy coughed and glanced off to the side, nervously.

“U- um…” he started saying, “Ca- can I ask you something now…?”

“Uh…” Dakota said, “Yes…?”

Timmy cleared his throat again.

“Um…” he said, “Di- did you… by any chance… tell Tim or Timothy anything?”

“Like what?” Dakota asked.

“Like…” Timmy said, “W- what you wanted to do with me? O- or us?”

“Oh, well…” Dakota said, “We just… asked Tim if he wanted to join the Black Heart Mafia.”

Timmy gave a brief wide eyed look, and made a quiet gasp.

“A- and…” he said, in a nervous tone, “Wh- what did he say…?”

“I- well…” Dakota said, with a shrug and a hand itching the back of their neck, “The thing is… he didn’t really confirm anything yet. He just… got pissed and told us that we’d get the confirmation from him later. He also said that, for now, he’s treating this place like an Inn. Overall, he basically told us that he’d think about it and see how his experience here goes.”

“Oh…” Timmy said, “S- so… h- he didn’t say he’d join… b- but he’s staying here, w- with you guys.”

Dakota slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I guess that’s it.” they said.

Timmy groaned in an anxious manner.

“I- I’m still… t- terrified.” he said, “I- I really hope that… e- everything blows over quickly. A- and without any bad things happening to me, or… wi- without any bad outcomes.”

Timmy suddenly flinched, when someone started knocking on the door.

“Hello?” a voice said, from behind the door, “Is Dakota in there? I’d like to borrow them for a moment.”

“It’s Anne.” Dakota said, as they stood up and turned to Timmy, “I have to go now. A- are you okay to be left alone?”

“I- I’m not a big fan of that myself…” Timmy said, “B- but I’ve been alone for… most of my life, so… I- I’m used to it. I- I’ll be fine.”

Dakota nodded slowly.

“Good…” they said, glancing off to the side, “I’ll see you-, or maybe Tim or Timothy or-... I- I don’t know, I’ll see one of you guys later.”

With this, Dakota walked out of the room, and closed the door behind them.

Dakota sighed when they turned to Anne, who stood right in front of them with her arms crossed.

“So?” she said, “What’s been going on? Did you figure anything out?”

“Uh, well…” Dakota said, while scratching the back of their neck and glancing at the door behind them, “I did. I- it appears that he has a… di- diss… what was it again? Diss… dissociative! Yeah, he told me that he has a dissociative identity disorder.”

“So, he switches personalities?” Anne said, “Then does that mean… our guy was just someone sharing a body with someone else this whole time?”

Dakota nodded.

“Apparently.” they said, with a shrug.

Anne sighed, and touched the bridge of her nose.

“Fantastic.” she said, with her eyes closed as well, “This is just perfect. Now this whole recruiting situation is gonna get a lot more complicated than we thought.”

Anne lowered her hand from her face and sighed again, as she looked down at Dakota.

“Did you get any more information on this issue of his?” Anne asked, “Like… when he changes into someone else? Specifically the criminal we’ve been hunting down.”

“Uuuh, yes, but…” Dakota said, “H- he said that there wasn’t any time limit for that. That it just… happens. Which led me to assume that we’ll probably never know who will take control or when a personality will change. I guess that’s just how this whole dissociative identity thing works.”

Anne sighed again.

“Why did we have to hit another roadblock?” she said, “Just when Harper and I thought that things were soon to run smoothly.”

With this, Anne walked away, with one last sigh.

“She won’t like what she’s about to hear…” she said, as she walked away down the hall.


	14. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BLM try to figure out how to deal with Timothy’s D.I.D.  
> Suddenly, Anne gets an idea....

While Timmy was left alone in his newly found bedroom, the rest of the Black Heart Mafia members were all sitting around a long and giant table in a room where they usually held their ‘gang meetings’ or planned out their crimes.

Harper was standing at the head of the table, where a giant screen was behind her.

At this point; after Anne pressed her hand onto a small pad on the wall right next to the door that was accessed by reading the identities of the Black Heart Mafia members, the door automatically slid open, and made everyone in the room turn to look at it.

Anne casually walked into the room, with her arms crossed.

“Well?” Harper said, “What was the issue? Was it really from the head injury that Scarlett gave him, or is there more to this strange behavior of his?”

“Will you stop bringing up the fact that I hit him in the head?” Scarlett exclaimed, while throwing her arms up, “I said I was sorry, didn’t I?”

Anne sighed and shook her head.

“You aren’t gonna like what you hear.” she said.

“Try me.” Harper said.

Anne talked as she walked around the large table, to her seat next to Harper.

“Well…” she said, taking her time to walk around the table, “According to Dakota… they were told that our special guest has some sort of a mental illness.”

“Mental illness?” Harper said.

“Dissociative identity disorder, to be more specific.” Anne clarified, “Dakota also told me that he apparently has 3 personalities, altogether; ‘Timothy’, ‘Timmy’, and the guy we’ve been looking for… ‘Tim’.”

“Wait, so you mean to tell me that the infamous criminal that we’ve been looking for and looked up to for so long…” Harper said, “Is just a personality from someone with D.I.D.?”

Anne nodded.

“Precisely.” she said, “And it appears that we can’t ever determine when these personalities will come out or how long they’d take control for. Not even the guy himself can determine that.”

Harper sighed, and laid a hand onto her forehead.

“Ugh…” she moaned, “Fucking-, fantastic. Just fantastic. Just when I thought we could make things easier, the situation just got a lot more difficult than we thought it was before, due to his head injury.”

“So, who are these other personalities?” Kai asked, while leaning forward and folding his hands onto the table, “Did Dakota ever get information about that? About what they’re like? Or maybe… how to trigger one of them?”

Anne shrugged.

“They didn’t say anything.” she said.

“So I presume that they didn’t even ask about that?” Caspian chimed in.

Caspian then let out a sigh.

“They’re hopeless.” he said, while massaging the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, “How foolish of them. Surely that has to be an important factor to us, correct? Especially since this condition of his is bound to somehow affect our plans for crime outings and such.”

“We’ll figure something out, Cas.” Harper said, “We have to. The guy’s unbelievable as a criminal. He’s way too good to let go.”

“So what do you propose we’d do, Miss. Stewart?” Caspian asked.

Harper sighed, and thought for a moment, before speaking again.

“Well it’s not like we can control this issue of his or simply choose the personality that we want to come out.” Harper said, while thinking.

Anne suddenly got an idea.

“That’s it.” she said, “Perhaps we can.”

Harper turned to her best friend and right hand woman, with a puzzled look on her face.

“Perhaps we can… what?” she asked.

“Perhaps we can control it.” Anne said, “Maybe if we figure out what triggered the criminal one in the first place, we can take advantage and decide ourselves when we want him to come into play. We would just need to simply ask questions about the origins of these personalities of his and we’re golden.”

Harper thought long and hard about this plan, and smirked.

“That’s not a bad suggestion…” she said, “Alright then. I’ll leave that task up to you, Android. We’re gonna need all the information we can get. I suggest that you use your charms, if we want to make things move more quickly. It might even make things more easy and fun for you.”

Anne smiled, and moved each shoulder up and down, in a flirtatious manner.

“Oh, I’m sure it will.” she said.

“And perhaps after that is dealt with…” Harper said to her gang, “Let’s go for another night out. Maybe bring our special guest along for the ride, so he can get a taste of how we do things around here and what kind of criminals we are.”

Everyone except for Reagan and Noah, smirked at the idea.

“Splendid.” Harper said, “Now, let’s start discussing this next plan of action.”


	15. Tell Me About Your Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne uses her charms to get what she wants out of Timothy.

Meanwhile, Timothy was lying on his bed with both hands covering his eyes.

Timothy sighed.

“What am I doing here, mom…?” he asked, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to handle this. One moment, I’m aimlessly wandering around the streets for food and then the next thing I know, I’ve suddenly woken up in a hideout belonging to one of the most infamous mafia gangs! I mean, so far everyone seems alright in the sense that they’re not hurting me or trying to eradicate me, but I still feel uneasy about this. It’s hard because I've needed a place to stay this entire time, but because I needed shelter, I’m now forced to stay with a group of 10 dangerous criminals! I’m suddenly stuck in a controversial issue where I’m in desperate need of shelter, but the first shelter that I come across is with these criminals!”

Timothy sighed again, and laid his forearm across his forehead.

“What am I supposed to do?” he said, “Should I even do anything? I mean, when am I ever going to find shelter again? It’s been way too long without it.”

Timothy then groaned.

“What a complicated mess…” he said.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door, which made Timothy sit up immediately.

“Who could that be?” he asked himself.

Timothy stood up and walked over to the door, before slowly opening it to reveal Anne.

“Oh!” he said, “H- hey, Anne. Wh- what are you doing here? W- what’s up?”

“Hello,” Anne said, “Timothy, is it?”

“W- yes, you are talking to Timothy.” Timothy nodded, “H- how can I help you?”

“Well, I just so happened to hear that you have D.I.D.” Anne said, “Is that right?”

Timothy glanced down at the floor with a somber expression.

“Uh, yeah…” he said, with a slow nod, “Dakota must’ve told you.”

“They did.” Anne confirmed with a nod, “But they didn’t tell me much. I figured since you’ll be staying with us for a while that… maybe you can tell me a bit more about this issue of yours?”

“Well, if you put it that way, then I guess it would be best if you did know a bit more…” Timothy said, “Wh- what would you like to know?”

“Anything there is to know, really.” Anne said, “All I’ve ever heard was that you have two more personalities living inside of you and that you can’t exactly control who comes out or how long they’re there for.”

Timothy nodded and shrugged, already assuming that either Tim or Timmy must’ve already given that previous information.

“Yeah, pretty much.” he said, “I can’t exactly determine stuff like that. I mean, I guess I could try to control them… and to be honest I would like to… but that’d be very very difficult.”

“Huh…” Anne said, while nodding, “So how about… memory? Because you seemed to ask questions that you’ve already had answers to.”

Timothy thought for a moment.

“Well…” he said, “It’s sort of… complicated. The thing is, we don’t really share memories, but sometimes we could remember little snippets of someone else’s memory.”

“Huh?” Anne said.

“It’s almost like getting drunk.” Timothy said, “You know how if someone gets drunk and they start doing a bunch of crazy shit and then when they wake up sober, they don’t remember much of what they did the night before?”

Anne slowly nodded.

“And then when they ask a party member what happened, and the party member mentions going to a pizza parlor or some shit, the person who was drunk says that they don’t remember, but they only have a couple brief memories of some places?” Timothy explained, while pressing his index finger against the temple of his head, “That’s kind of how it is with me and my personalities. Say that Timmy does something and then he wakes up as me, the next morning. I may not remember *everything* that Timmy might’ve done, but sometimes I’d have some vivid memories of the things that he did. Does that make sense?”

Anne was giving a blank stare at Timothy.

“Um…” she said, while glancing off to the side, “Ye- yes, it does.”

“Sorry if that was just a lot to take in.” Timothy said, with a nervous smile, “It’s kind of difficult to explain. Even I’m still sort of learning how my own D.I.D. works.”

“No worries hun.” Anne said, “Now, tell me this…”

Anne leaned in closer to Timothy, in which Timothy started leaning backwards.

“Do you happen to have any…” she said, “Weaknesses? Or maybe triggers?”

“Triggers…?” Timothy said, “Wh- what does that-”

“...to your personalities, I mean.” Anne said.

“W- wait, you… want to know what triggers my personalities to make them come out?” Timothy said, while pointing to himself.

Anne nodded slowly, with a smirk growing on her face.

From this point on, Anne started speaking to Timothy in a seductive and flirtatious tone.

“Yes.” she said, “Please, tell me about your triggers. Tell me everything.”

“Uuuh…” Timothy said, while nervously glancing around the room, “I- I… don’t know. I- I’m not so sure if I’m even comfortable sharing something like this… I don’t even like one of my personalities and would rather not have them come out at all.”

Anne reached for Timothy’s face, and traced her fingers down his cheek.

“Oh, come on Timothy…” she said, “Don’t be shy. Please tell me. Tell me about your criminal side, specifically.”

“I- Anne, I- I’m sorry…” Timothy said, while slowly backing away towards his bed, “But, I- I don’t want to... talk about this.”

Suddenly Timothy let out a quick yelp when he trampled backwards and fell onto the bed.

“Oh, Timothy…” Anne said, while batting her eyelashes, “You don’t want to make this pretty face upset, do you? I might just shed tears of misery!”

“Uh, okay, that’s a little drama-...” said Timothy, “W- wait, you can cry?”

“Oh please, Timothy…” Anne said, while reaching around Timothy’s head so she could trace her fingers down the nape of his neck, “You’d tell a beautiful girl anything… wouldn’t you baby?”

Timothy swallowed his saliva, as his face began to flush and he started to get goosebumps.

“Uh, I- I…” he said, choking on his words, “Wh- why… d- do you want to know about this so bad…?”

“Well, who wouldn’t want to know everything about an alluring young man such as yourself?” Anne said, while playfully brushing his bangs upward, “Of course a girl who’s fondly attracted to a man would desperately want to know everything about him. Don’t you know that about women?”

“I- n- no, i- in fact I don’t really think that’s the case with every gir-” Timothy said, while having difficulty speaking due to getting a bit flustered, “...w- wait, di-... did you just… say that you found me attractive…?”

Anne smirked and chuckled.

“Of course, silly…” she said, in her flirtatious tone, “Now… why don’t you tell me what I want to know? I promise that this is something you won’t regret… especially when you find out about my little reward for that information…”

Anne moved in closer, so that her lips were only inches away from Timothy’s ear.

“And you do want to find out what my surprise will be…” she said, in a quiet and seductive tone, “Don’t you sweetheart?”

Timothy’s heart was currently beating a little bit faster than it had been before.

Timothy was also sitting at the foot of his bed, with Anne having crawled onto his lap with one hand on his shoulder and the other laid against his chest.

Timothy’s face was still a bit red as he gulped once again.

If anything, he was a lot more scared than he was flustered in this situation.

“Uh- I- I- I…” he said, in a nervous tone, “I- I-... um…”

“What’s the matter hun?” Anne said, “Are you getting nervous?” 

When she asked that last question, Anne gave a flirtatious smirk.

“I- I- I…” Timothy said, “Uh… T- Tim… Tim is… tr- triggered by… violence.”

Anne gave a look of interest.

“Violence, you say?” she said.

“Ye- yeah.” Timothy nodded, “F- for example… i- if me or even Timmy are exposed to an act of extreme violence… then that would trigger Tim to come out and take control.”

Anne nodded slowly.

“Huh…” she said, “So then it’s violence that does the trick, is it?”

Timothy nodded again.

“Hmm…” Anne said, keeping this information in mind.

Anne suddenly kissed Timothy on the cheek, which stunned him.

Anne gave another flirtatious smirk, and chuckled. 

“Thank you for your service, Timothy…” she said, “Take that as a token of my gratitude.”

With this, Anne got off of Timothy and walked out of the room.

Timothy still stayed on the bed, with a stunned look on his face, as he traced his fingers on his cheek.

After closing the door behind her, Anne chuckled to herself and tossed her white hair behind her.

“The spell of a charmer…” she said, “Works every time. Men are sooooo easy to manipulate.”

And with a confident smirk on her face, Anne began strutting down the hall, on her way to see Harper.


	16. Do You Wanna Hang?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne fills Harper in on what happened, and Harper eventually goes to visit Timothy and invites him to join her and her gang for a special night out.

Meanwhile, Harper was silently sitting in a giant red couch while watching television shows in a large living room.

Anne opened the door to the living room, and silently walked in, with a smirk on her face.

Anne approached Harper from behind the couch, and leaned over, before slowly reaching her arms around Harper’s shoulders.

Harper didn’t react to Anne doing this, and proceeded to watch television.

“I completed that little task…” Anne said, while moving her lips closer to Harper’s ear, “And now I know what our main ingredient is.”

“Really?” Harper said, not taking her eyes off of the screen, “And what is that ‘ingredient’?”

Anne chuckled.

“Violence.” she whispered.

Harper turned her head to Anne.

“Violence?” she said, “Please elaborate on that, Anne.”

“Well basically, he said that Tim is triggered by someone committing an extreme act of violence.” Anne said while combing her fingers through Harper’s hair, “So all we have to do is cause some ruckus; maybe at that bar we were discussing about at our meeting… and unleash our star pupil.”

“That’s all?” Harper said, “We go out to the bar and just cause some violent mayhem, so the criminal personality can appear?”

Anne nodded.

Harper thought for about a minute, before giving a smirk and caressing Anne’s cheek while turning her attention back to the television.

“Good work, Anne…” she said, “I guess this will be easy after all.”

Anne chuckled again, as she hugged Harper from behind her.

Timothy was still hanging out in his room, passing time.

He didn’t know what to do, other than think to himself, use his cell phone, and pace around in his room.

Timothy sighed, after falling face down into his bed.

“At this point, I feel like I need you with me at all times…” Timothy said, “I really don’t know what I’m doing with my life, mom. I mean hell, instead of even trying to escape, I actually decide to stay put with THE Black Heart Mafia. Now I’m too scared to leave, and I don’t know what to say or do with them. I mean, judging from just how interested everyone seems to be in ‘Tim’ and his criminal record, I’m assuming that they want him to do more crimes with them or something. I don’t want to be responsible for that! I don’t want to feel responsible for that, just because he’s my personality and he’s a literal part of me!”

Timothy let out another big sigh, as he turned over on his back.

“I’m a total wreck…” he said, while shaking his head and laying a hand over his face, “And so is my mind. It feels like I just have way too many thoughts crammed in there…”

As he continued to speak to his late mother, Timothy imagined himself in a dark pitch black area, with nothing but himself standing in the center. There were no buildings, no signs or animals or nature, no people, and no overall environment. Just him standing alone in a blank pitch black space.

“It feels like I don’t even have any control over my own life…” he said, as he imagined himself looking around and backing away in this dark and empty space, “Because I can’t control anyone. I can’t control my personalities even a little bit. I mean, I never knew how to handle this personal issue at all for God’s sake!”

Timothy; in his imagination, had somehow lost his footing and suddenly began to fall, as if he were falling through a bottomless pit.

“It feels as if I’ve been falling through some endless void or something.” Timothy said, “And I have no control over it. I can’t simply just stop falling and there’s nothing or no one there to help me or assist me, because… I have no one to turn to, so… I just keep falling. And falling. And falling. And falling. And falling…”

“Hello?” someone said, from behind the door, after a couple of sudden knocks, “Timothy? Are you in here?”

Timothy froze, since he was caught off guard at first, before getting up to sit at the foot of his bed.

“Uh, y- yeah…?” he said, “I- I’m here.”

“Great.” Harper said, as she opened the door herself, “Because I just wanted to have a little talk with you.”

“A- about what?” Timothy asked.

Harper walked into the room, and sat right next to Timothy, at the foot of his bed.

“Well…” she started saying, “We were just discussing some plans about spending time at a nightclub. And we figured that, since you’re new here… maybe you would like to join us? You know, just so you could have an opportunity to get to know us and discover what we’re like. As well as us discovering what you’re like.”

Timothy thought about this, for a moment.

“Uh…” he said, while glancing down at his feet, and folding his hands, “W- well… I- I guess if you put it that way… then I suppose that I could consider it. I mean it is so I could get to know you guys better, right?”

“Yes, of course…” Harper lied, but said in a reassuring tone so that Timothy couldn’t tell, “Just a harmless little get together.”

“Then… sure.” Timothy said, with a shrug, “I guess there’s nothing wrong with that idea.”

Harper smirked.

“Perfect.” she said, “We’ll head out in just a few hours.”

Just as Harper got up to leave, Timothy made her pause right at the door.

“Um, I… actually have a question.” he said, “Y- your… your friend, Anne… I think she was sort of… hitting on me earlier? Does she do stuff like that often? Because she acts as if she’s done something like that before.”

“Well that’s just in her character.” Harper said, as she turned to Timothy, “And yes, she has used her charms as a tool to move our crimes forward. Her charms come from how she was built. When her original creator built her, he programmed her to have this seductive attitude, so that whenever she performed she would be able to captivate the audience. So when we found her and decided to tweak her up a bit, we chose to keep that part of her program in, just because of that reason.”

“Oh,” Timothy said, “I see… so you use that to sort of lure or distract people during your ‘missions’, huh?”

“Exactly.” Harper said, “But… that’s not all we use it for. I…”

Harper glanced down at the floor, as she laid a hand onto the doorknob.

“I…” she said, seeming a bit nervous, “Sometimes use it for… myself.”

Timothy gave a confused look.

“Yourself?” he said, “What do you-”

“Because I don’t have a girlfriend.” Harper said, “And I don’t have the time to find one. Plus, I reckon that no one would want to date an infamous criminal anyway. So I sometimes go to the one feminine being that I’m closest with and I… well, we end up… doing things together.”

Timothy’s eyes widened when he immediately got the hint.

“So…” he said, “You’re…”

“...Gay?” Harper said, “Yes. I’m attracted to women. You wouldn’t expect that of a leader, huh?”

“I- well…” Timothy said, “You can love whoever you want. There’s nothing wrong with you being a lesbian. That’s fine. And besides, your love life is none of my business. Plus, I honestly think that it’s cool for you to be gay whilst having some kind of authority. And you’re right, normally no one would expect that. Unfortunately, no one really sees many members of the LGBTQ community taking charge, so they don’t imagine it as much. Therefore don’t expect it. To be honest, I kind of find that disappointing.”

Harper gave Timothy a stunned look, as if she wasn’t expecting this response at all, and then slowly nodded her head.

“Yes…” she said, “Indeed.”

Again, Harper turned to leave, but was stopped once she had opened the door.

“Wait, so…” Timothy said, “When you said that you and Anne, ‘do things together’... does that mean that… you-”

“Call us friends with benefits.” Harper immediately said, while turning to Timothy again.

“Ah, okay…” Timothy said, “Just making sure I understood that correctly.”

Harper turned away, but then turned back to Timothy again.

“We’ll meet in our weaponry warehouse.” Harper said, “You remember where that is, right?”

“Uh, y- yeah…” Timothy said, with a nod, “I do.”

Harper gave a single nod.

“Good.” she said, “We’re meeting in a few hours. You’ll get an alarm for when it’s time to go on the watch we prepared for you.”

“A watch?” Timothy said, with a puzzled look.

Harper pointed at his bedside table.

“We’ve already put it in your drawers.” she said, “It’ll be your first gadget; a watch that is programmed specifically to either track down a member of the gang, discreetly contact a member of the gang, take discrete pictures, scan people and objects to get their information, and to have set alarms for when we leave for our outings.”

“Uh…” Timothy said, while shaking his head and blinking his eyes, “Wow. That’s amazing. Did someone here make that?”

“Kai did.” Harper said, “He’s like our little tech boy.”

With this, Harper finally walked out and left the room.

Timothy turned to his bedside table and opened the top drawer.

Timothy found what Harper had just told him about; the watch made specifically for the members of the Black Heart Mafia.

As Timothy was examining and observing the watch, his thumb just so happened to touch the flat base of the watch, which caused the watch to light up and turn on.

Timothy then saw a light blue screen, before a computer voice came from the watch.

“Scanning will begin now.” the computer voice said.

“Huh?” Timothy said.

Timothy's eyes widened and was thrown a bit off guard when suddenly a ray of blue light began to quickly scan his face up and down.

The light disappeared, right before his name had appeared on the screen.

“Scanning complete.” the computer voice said, “Welcome, Timothy Hudson.”

“Whoa…” Timothy said in awe.


	17. Kai The Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BHM are on their way to a local bar called "Cloud 9" and Winter tries to make advances towards Kai.

Hours later, Timothy and the gang were all riding a private limo with pop music loudly playing from the car radio.

Winter was loudly singing along to ‘Tik Tok’ by Kesha, while holding a champagne glass in her hand.

She was also moving around in her seat in time with the music.

Timothy sat in between Harper and Dakota.

“Soooo…” Timothy said, “What bar are we going to tonight?”

“It’s called ‘Cloud 9’.” Harper said, “It’s pretty popular in this god forsaken city.”

“Yeah, and it’s actually pretty sweet.” Kai added.

“Eh…” Raegan shrugged, while on her cell phone, “It’s alright I guess.”

“Are you kidding me?” Elvira chimed in, “It looks like a neon version of ‘Chuck-E-Cheese’.”

“Hey, at least that ‘neon Chuck-E-Cheese’ has some good booze.” Kai said, with a shrug, “You gotta admit that that’s pretty much the only highlight of that place.”

Timothy gave Kai a puzzled look.

“Um…” Timothy started saying, “E- excuse me… but aren’t you 19?”

“Yeah?” Kai said.

“Therefore, you’re not at the legal drinking age.” Timothy said.

“Yeah?” Kai said again, “Your point being?”

“Wha- you can't drink at a bar!” Timothy said, while gesturing to Kai, “You're still a teenager!”

Kai laughed.

“Aw, that’s adorable.” Kai said, “You think I give a shit? I’m a fucking criminal! I don’t care if I break the law! No one here cares! Free will baby.”

Timothy hesitated to argue, but stopped himself when he realized that there was no point in arguing with a heavily rebellious teenager.

“It’s much more exciting and fun to break the rules anyway.” Elvira added, as she was filing her fingernails, “After all, this is just our way of living life to the fullest.”

“Exactly, so just chill out and deal with it.” Kai said to Timothy, “Fuck da police!”

Kai stuck out his middle finger to Timothy when he said this.

Winter suddenly grabbed onto Kai’s forearm, and yanked it upwards.

“C’mon, Kai!” Winter said, while hopping up and down on the seat that she stood on, “Dance with me! Dance with me!!”

“Wha- hell no!!” Kai exclaimed, “Get your tiny grimey ass hands off of me!!”

“Alright then!” Winter said, immediately pulling her hands away and plopping down onto her seat, “How about you teach me some words of affirmation in that adorable language of yours? I’d love to hear it from someone as charming and handsome as you are! It’d be such a dream come true!! You’re like a real life anime boy!!”

“Why the hell do you keep hitting on him like that?” Elvira asked, after putting away her nail filer and taking out a small makeup mirror. 

“No one asked you, you dirty blond bitch!” Winter said while glaring at Elvira, before immediately turning back to Kai, “So, how about it Kai? Won’t you do that for a cute little girl like me?”

“You're like 2 years older than me.” Kai pointed out.

“Oh, but that doesn’t really matter, does it?” Winter said, “The night’s still young. And I’d love to spend the first half of it by hearing some sweet words from my one and only crush! Come on, please?”

Kai and Elvira exchanged looks and smirked at each other, before Kai looked back down at Winter.

“Anata wa chīsana nioi ga suru o shiri no butadeari, manzoku no iku tokusei wa mattaku arimasen. Anata wa kimyōde iyana joseidesu. Watashi o naguru no o yametanara, sore o onegaishimasu. Yamero.” Kai said in a flirtatious tone.

(Trans. - “You are a tiny smelly ass pig, with no pleasing characteristics whatsoever. You're a weird and disgusting woman, and I would like it if you stopped trying to hit on me. Go fuck yourself, bitch.”)

“Oh, that sounded so romantic…” Winter said, with a smile, “I bet you’ve listed so many sweet things about me, haven’t you? Oh, you have such a way with words, Kai.”

With this, Kai and Elvira glanced at each other again, and tried holding back their laughter.

The reason that Kai could speak this language was because he was part Japanese, aside from being part Caucasian. And since Elvira and Kai were such close friends, Kai taught Elvira how to speak Japanese, therefore, Elvira was well aware of what ‘sweet words’ Kai had said to Winter. 

Kai and Elvira had often teased Winter with Kai’s Japanese in the past and they still did it to this day.


	18. Cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gon' burn the whole house down...

The gang were finally dropped off at the bar, and everyone immediately walked in, while Timothy lagged behind them, to look up at the neon sign that read the bar’s name.  
After doing so, Timothy slowly walked into the bar, and followed the group.

“So…” Timothy said, while looking at his surroundings and walking beside Harper, “This place looks… pretty calm and… nice.”

Harper smirked.

“Not for long…” she said, under her breath.

“What?” Timothy said.

“Oh, nothing.” Harper said.

Suddenly, Timothy noticed how all of the customers in the bar had their eyes glued to the Black Heart gang.

All of these customers even made the same facial expression at them; a cold death stare.

Winter was just waving and greeting everyone innocently, as the group walked past each table.

“Hi!” Winter said, in a cheerful and innocent tone, “Hello! Beautiful night, huh?”

“Uuuh…” Timothy said, “I- is it just me, or does everyone look really pissed at us?”

“DAMN RIGHT, WE’RE PISSED!!” a tall and muscular man exclaimed, while shooting up from his seat, “YOU GUYS ARE ALL VILLAINS!!”

Scarlett chuckled.

“Of course we’re villains! Guilty as charged!!” she said, as she held both of her arms crossing each other whilst making rock and roll signs with her hands and sticking her pierced tongue out, “And we might as well take that as a compliment! We don’t give a fuck!!”

“You’ve got some nerve coming in here with those confident looks on your faces…” another man chimed in, while standing up from his own seat, “You’re nothing but a bunch of hollow shells.”

“Hell yeah!!” Scarlett proudly said, “Nothing more truer than that!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” a different man hollered, “YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE HERE, ASSHOLES!!”

“YEAH, WHY DON’T YOU GUYS MAKE LIKE A TREE AND FUCK OFF?!!” another guy shouted.

“You really believe that we’ll listen to that shit?!!” Scarlett said, still keeping her ‘rock and roll’ pose.

“Uh, S- Scarlett…?” Timothy said.

Scarlett purposefully ignored him and continued taunting the men in the bar.

“We’re proud rebels!!” she said, “We’re known for our crimes and infamacy!! We don’t give a fuck about your rules and demands!! How have you not figured that out yet, you dumbass fucktards?!!”

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!!” the tall and muscular man yelled, while slamming his hands down on the table.

The man stomped over to Scarlett.

“Yeah, come at me!!” Scarlett said, “Let’s fucking go, bastard!!”

With this, Scarlett suddenly whipped out her giant mallet weapon, and bonked the man on top of his bald head.

The man instantly collapsed, after being hit with the drum styled mallet.

Immediately after the man had collapsed, everyone instantly stood up from their tables and broke out into war cries and angry bickering.

“You truly are an expert at starting a wild ruckus.” Caspian said to Scarlett, as he pulled out his cane.

Scarlett shrugged.

“I try.” she said, “Now let’s do this.”

With this, all of the Black Heart Mafia members had whipped out their weapons and charged at the large crowds of men.

Meanwhile, Timothy whimpered and ran for the bar’s counter.

Timothy then dove behind the bar’s countertop, and sat down on the floor, with both hands covering his ears and latching onto his hair.

“I thought they said this would be a friendly get together…” he whispered to himself, in a fearful tone.

Timothy anxiously groaned.

“Why did I agree to this?” he asked himself.

While Winter was fighting countless men, she suddenly glanced over at a touchscreen jukebox and gasped with excitement in her eyes.

Winter then skipped over to it and scrolled through the options of songs that could be played for free.

Winter then spotted a song and selected it, before she immediately turned away and continued fighting the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pose that Scarlett made while insulting one of the customers at the bar was a little nod to one of Junko Enoshima's expressions in the Danganronpa franchise. Also, while I'm mentioning Junko, Winter Frost's character design was actually loosely based off of Enoshima (with the giant pigtails and such).   
> So yeah... there's a little fun fact about this story for the day! :) Hope you guys like it so far!!


	19. I Like It Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get this night off right  
> And turn the bass up  
> Blow my ear drums up  
> Just like a firetruck  
> Get this night off right  
> And turn the bass up,  
> Yeah, I like it loud, I like it loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depiction of violence and a murder. :)

Winter had a giant chainsaw in her possession. It was a large circular chainsaw, that had the design of a swirly rainbow lollipop with a blue staff connecting to the chainsaw weapon.

Scarlett had a giant red mallet, where the flat sides of the mallet resembled drums.

Caspian had a long light brown staff with a black glass sphere at the tip of it (used as if it were a Bo fighting staff).

Kai had a pair of silver nunchucks, with spike balls at the ends of them.

Elvira had a pair of long black whips, so she could use them to not only fight her opponents, but she could also to tie people up/catch someone and swing them around. 

Raegan had a giant silver axe with blue designs on them, coming from the long navy blue staff.

Dakota had a black and blue crossbow.

Harper had a pair of medium sized daggers attached to chains. They were a pair of nunchucks, with daggers at the ends of them, whereas the weapons appear as daggers until buttons are pressed to release the chains and make them into nunchucks.

Anne was able to mechanically transform her arms into two giant swords.

And last but not least, Noah simply had a handgun in his possession.

While everyone was dealing with an insane breakout of a fight, Timothy was still hiding behind the bar countertop, whilst latching onto the sides of his head and keeping his eyes closed tightly.

All Timothy saw was pitch black and all he heard was muffled screaming, yelling, and crashing sounds from people breaking and knocking over tables and objects. Timothy was also hearing a muffled version of ‘I Like It Loud’ by Cash Cash, that was blasting loudly through the speakers.

Suddenly, while everyone was still fighting, Dakota jumped and slid across the bar’s countertop, before they fell behind it and crouched down there.

As they were crouching down behind the counter, they suddenly noticed Timothy right next to them, with his eyes still closed.

“Oh, hey.” Dakota said, “What are you doing down here?”

Timmy opened his eyes, while whimpering and slowly turned to Dakota.

He glanced up at the crossbow that Dakota held in one hand, and gasped as he covered his face, and turned away.

“A- a f- f- fucking crossbow?!!” Timmy said, “I- I don’t want to see that!! Wh- what on earth are you using that for?! Ye- you’re not ki- killing people at this bar, are you?”

Dakota glanced at the crossbow in their hand, and turned back to Timmy.

“I- n- no…” they said, while shaking their head, “I- I don’t use this for murder. I just use this to either stun people by aiming it too close to them, or I just aim so I can scar them. I mean, it’s true that some of us have murdered people, but I sure as hell haven’t.”

Timmy slowly removed his hands from his face and turned his head towards Dakota.

“R- really…?” he said.

Dakota nodded.

“Ah- o- okay…” Timmy said, while nodding, “I- I guess that I’m… a- a little less scared, now. B- but… wh- what do you guys think you’re doing, starting a loud riot and hurting people?!! I- it’s just all too overwhelming a- and violent!! I- I don’t do well with violence a- and loud noises!! I- it’s all too much!! I- I wanna leave!! I have to leave, now!!”

Dakota gave a look of sympathy for Timmy.

“Well…” Dakota said, while setting a hand onto Timmy’s shoulder, “Just… try to stay put, alright?”

“DAKOTA!! GIMME A HAND HERE!!!” Harper called out.

With this, Dakota peeked over the counter and jumped over it to continue fighting with everyone else.

Timmy gave a stunned look, thinking about how patient and gentle Dakota has been with him, ever since they first met.

He found it rather strange and confusing as to how someone as calm and gentle as Dakota would’ve joined an infamous mafia gang like the Black Heart Mafia.

Suddenly, Timmy yelped and covered his mouth, once someone slammed their big meaty hands on top of the counter.

Timmy slowly looked up, and flinched, once he saw a big and muscley man, leaning over the counter and glaring down at him with gritted teeth.

Timmy whimpered again, as the man spoke to him in a threatening tone.

“You…” he said, in a deep and monotone voice, “You were with them, weren’t you? You’re a part of that group! So, you’re a new guy, huh? Is that right?”

All Timmy could do was continuously shiver and whimper, with his mouth covered.

The muscley man growled angrily.

“Well, bad luck for you…” he said, “Because you’re gonna get fucking smashed just for being a part of that crew!”

Suddenly, the man raised an empty glass bottle in the air, and swung it down towards the rim of the counter that Timmy was sitting right underneath.

Timmy yelped and flinched again, when he saw the bottom half of the glass bottle get shattered into pieces, right above him.

Out of panic, Timmy crawled to his right, before standing up and leaping out from behind the counter.

The muscular man turned to Timmy, as he ran away.

“HEY!! DON’T RUN FROM ME, ASSHOLE!!!” he said, while pointing at Timmy, “GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!!!”

Timmy glanced behind him as he ran, and saw that the angry muscular man was now chasing after him, with an intimidating look on his face, and a smashed bottle in his hand.

“PLEASE!!!” Timmy begged, as he ran and tears started to well up in his eyes, “I DON’T WANNA DO THIS!!! I- I DON’T WANNA FIGHT YOU OR ANYONE!!! I DON’T EVEN WANNA BE A PART OF THIS!!! I JUST WANNA GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!”

“WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A DAMN COWARD?!!!” the muscular man hollered, “COME ON!!! YOU’RE PART OF THE BLACK HEART MAFIA, AREN’T YOU?!!! START ACTING LIKE A REAL MAN AND FIGHT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT!!!”

“WH- WHY DO YOU WANNA FIGHT SO BAD?!!” Timmy said, “I- IF YOU REALLY WANNA FIGHT SOMEONE, GO FIGHT SOMEONE ELSE!!!”

“WHAT, AM I NOT A CHALLENGE FOR YA?!!” the muscular man yelled, “ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU’RE TOO DAMN GOOD FOR ME?!!!”

“N- NO!!! THAT’S NOT IT AT ALL!!!” Timmy said, “I- I JUST DON’T WANNA FIGHT ANYONE!!! THAT’S IT!!!!”

Suddenly Timmy tripped and trampled over a fallen chair on the floor.

After Timmy fell face down onto the floor, and groaned, the muscular man stomped over to him, and tightened his grip on the smashed bottle in his hand.

Timmy gasped and turned to look up at the man, who stood over him, while he was still on the floor.

“This is for your leader scamming me months ago!!” he said, “And you bet your ass I’m still pissed about it!!”

As the man was talking, Timmy had glanced off to the side, behind the man and widened his eyes when he saw an extreme act of violence take place, right then and there.

The man was just about to hit Timmy upon the head with the bottle, until Tim’s hand shot up and grabbed him by the wrist.

The man looked stunned and tried to budge from Tim’s tight grip.

“Ow wh- what the hell…?” the man said, “Wh- what the hell is this?”

After looking at his wrist, the man looked back down at Tim and saw the sudden change in his expression.

Tim gave off a stone cold glare, before he quickly bent his knees close to his chest and gave a powerful kick upwards, with both legs.

Whilst getting kicked in the stomach, the muscular man flew backwards and fell on his back.

Tim casually stood up on his feet, and slowly dug his hand into the inside pocket of his black sweatshirt.

The muscular man groaned and rubbed his head and abdomen.

The muscular man then realized that he had dropped his weapon somewhere, whilst getting kicked.

Tim nonchalantly walked over to the man, and stood over him, with his hand still in his jacket.

The man glared up at Tim.

“What the hell is this…?” he said again, “What the hell kind of act is this?!”

“It’s no act.” Tim said, in a flat and emotionless tone, “I was only triggered by the amount of violence in this room.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” the man said.

This was the moment when Tim pulled out his dagger.

Some of the gang members from afar had glanced over at where Tim was, and gasped with a smile on their face when they saw that they had succeeded in their plans to trigger Tim to come out.

“There’s our star pupil…” Anne said, while pushing a man away with her sword arms, “Looks like we’ve finally unleashed his inner beast.”

“Ah!” the man said, while pointing up at the dagger Tim held in his hand, “So you do have a weapon!”

“Yes…” Tim said, “But now it is time for more important matters.”

Tim stomped his foot down on top of the man’s chest; pinning the man down on the floor, before leaning down towards his face.

“You tried to cause some severe damage to this body…” Tim said, “Didn’t you?”

“‘This body’?” the man questioned.

“Our body.” Tim said, “Timothy, Timmy, and I. You were close to causing our demise.”

“What the shit?” the man said, “I don’t understand anything you’re saying! Who the hell are you?!”

Tim held onto the handle of his dagger with both hands and raised it above his own head.

“I’m Tim.” Tim said, giving a wide eyed death stare, down at the man, “And I don’t appreciate your attempt in trying to harm us… so as the protector of this body, I’m going to get rid of you, and have you join all the other criminals who tried to harm or kill us.”

With this, Tim slammed his dagger downwards, and the man instantly stopped breathing.

After performing this dirty deed of his, Tim silently stood up on his feet with the blade in his hand, and raised his head up to look at the fight that was happening in front of him.

Tim was observing the room of people fighting from where he stood, until he suddenly caught a glimpse of Dakota struggling to fight off one of the men.

Tim didn’t quite understand why, but seeing Dakota in trouble somehow triggered something within him, and made him want to walk over and save Dakota.

Dakota was suddenly pinned against a wall by the man they were fighting.

The man growled angrily, and was just about to punch them in the face, until Tim shot his arm out to firmly grab onto the wrist that was holding Dakota by the neck and pinning them to the wall.

The man growled.

“Don’t you dare touch me, asshole!!” the man said, “Just who do you think you are?!”

Tim suddenly yanked the man’s hand away from Dakota and twisted the man’s arm, before holding it behind him.

The man let out a screech.

Tim then swung the man in another direction and forcefully pushed him away, causing him to trample into one of the tables.

Dakota looked up at Tim; both in shock and awe.

“I-... wow,” they said, “Th- thank you.”

Tim turned around to face Dakota, with the same stone cold look in his eyes.

Dakota gave a look of slight nervousness and fear.

Dakota’s eyes then panned down to the blade of Tim’s dagger that he held in his hand, and suddenly noticed the red liquid that was dripping from the sharp edge.

Tim then turned his head away silently, and glanced at where Harper was fighting.

A thought had occurred to him when he glared at where Harper was.

Tim then decided to make his way over to Harper.

Tim was meaning to simply talk to Harper and confront her about the fact that she had lied to him about a ‘friendly get together’. Although what Tim didn’t appreciate most of all, was the fact that the Black Heart had started the riot on purpose thus leading Timmy to be terrified. This knowledge of the Black Heart Mafia starting this riot and Timmy being attacked by the man who ended up as one of his dangerous victims, was most likely due to the fact that as a man with his condition, he sometimes had the tendency to remember brief moments or snippets so to speak, of the memories from a different personality.

Suddenly someone tried to run at Tim and swing a chair at him, but without even looking at the chair or the man who tried to strike him, Tim instantly caught the leg of the chair and kept a tight grip on it.

The man who tried to hit him gave a look of instant regret.

Tim aggressively pushed him away along with the chair, and caused him to trample and fall back into a table.

At this point Tim realized that he had no choice but to fight through this rowdy crowd in order to get to Harper so he could confront her.

Tim ended up fighting countless men nonchalantly, and everytime he did, he would always be the winner against his opponents.

Tim performed many intense and violent actions, such as punching, kicking, aggressively nudging his elbow into people, aggressively pushing people away, aggressively grabbing people by the arm and flipping them over/body slamming them, knocking people out with his own forehead, using his dagger and throwing it into walls so he could either scar people or eradicate those who were more violent than others, etcetera. 

In the end, Tim didn’t get the chance to confront Harper, because not only was he always occupied with constantly fighting other men, but so was Harper Stewart.


	20. Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy gets drunk and opens up to Dakota.

Hours later, the gang was back to riding in their private limousine.

Tim was sitting in a corner, leaning his cheek into his fist while staring out the window.

Harper sat right in between Tim and her best friend, Anne. She was laughing with Anne and reminiscing about what just happened at ‘Cloud 9’, before she turned to Tim and started scooting closer to him, because he was purposefully sitting farther away from her.

“Hey Tim,” she said, as she scooted closer to him, “Why the long face? You should be proud of everything that you did back there. You were amazing.”

“No one can be proud of something like that.” Tim said, under his breath.

Even though Tim had eradicated countless victims in the past without hesitation, he still wasn’t necessarily ‘proud’ of what he’d done. He always knew that deep down, at least for him, the act of assassinating someone was definitely not something to be proud of, no matter what the reason was. 

“What are you talking about?” Harper said, while shaking her head, “You should be proud of the skills that you possess. We all caught a good glimpse of you fighting off those men at the bar.”

“Ooh, yes! My favorite part was when you ended that guy’s life!” Winter added, “You know, the guy who tried to attack you with a shattered bottle?”

Winter then chuckled.

“Gosh, it was so cool and intense that it just gave me goosebumps!” Winter said, while chuckling, “It was so awesome! I just love when people don’t hold back and can nonchalantly murder their victims like it’s no big deal! I’ve always wanted to see all that bloodshed you cause up close! I find it so blood-tingling and enjoyable to watch! The looks of absolute despair and hopelessness on the faces of your victims! The anguished screams that are music to my ears!! The beautiful sight of blood coating every inch of the room!!

Winter chuckled again, with a bright and innocent smile on her face as she laid both of her hands on both of her cheeks.

Winter blushed as she also started twisting and turning side to side.

“I love that shit!!” she said as she did this, “I just can’t get enough of it!!”

Tim didn’t react or respond to anybody, and just proceeded to stare out the window.

“Oh come now, what’s the matter Tim? Have you got the morbs?” Caspian chimed in, “Don’t be such a debbie downer my boy. At least we all made the night a lot more eventful than when it wasn’t before. I mean after all, it is most likely for someone to shake a flannin at a bar. Bars are seemingly the most common place to perform such actions anyways, is it not?”

After he said this, Caspian pulled out a smoking pipe to blow from.

“Yeah, for sure!” Scarlett said, “It gets me so pumped up when I see shit like that! It's like the most entertaining thing to ever watch! And it’s so much better when you’re a part of it! Nothing like causing a wild ruckus to spice things up, eh? It sure gets your blood pumping!”

When Scarlett said her last sentence, she gave Caspian a playful punch in his forearm.

Harper glanced back at Anne, before turning back to Tim.

She saw how he was still not being responsive, neither did he give any eye contact. She also noticed his disappointed facial expression.

Harper sighed through her nose, and reached for Tim’s shoulder.

“Hey, why aren’t you talking to us?” she said, as she set a hand onto his shoulder, “What’s gotten you so worked up, huh?”

Tim finally glanced at her with a glare, and shoved her hand off of him.

“Can you really not take a hint?” he asked.

“Tim, take what hint?” Harper said.

Tim frowned, and leaned the temple of his head into his fist.

He sighed through his nose in a frustrating manner before he spoke.

“You lied to me.” he said, “You lied to Timothy. Don’t forget that we still share snippets of memory. I guess that unlucky for you, I just so happen to remember that little snippet where you specifically said that going to the bar would just be a way for us to get to know each other, or as you said, ‘a harmless get together’. But no, you guys ended up starting a fight on purpose and you even scared the shit out of both Timothy and Timmy. The fact that you guys started all of this for no reason, and traumatized both Timothy and Timmy pisses me off.”

“But, aren’t you some kind of villain or something, who kills for no reason other than… I don’t know, pleasure?” Kai asked.

Kai then flinched when Tim suddenly slammed his hand on the seat right next to him, and sat up straight, before leaning over towards Kai with an angry look in his eyes.

“I’m sick of hearing that shit.” Tim said in a firm tone, “I’m sick of being seen as this cold blooded killer. Everyone thinks that if you kill someone, then you’re automatically a villain with no emotions or feelings, whatsoever. But that can’t always be the case. If you were fighting in a war, and you were put in a situation where you had no choice but to kill someone for the sake of either your country or an army buddy who had just passed… does that automatically make you a villain?”

Everyone in the limousine was just staring blankly at Tim.

Tim blinked various times before continuing to explain to Kai.

“Listen…” he said, while holding his hand out and gesturing to Kai, “The reason that I do everything that I’ve done… is entirely based on defense and survival. Same with why I rob a fucking bank or a convenience store.”

Tim then pointed his finger at Kai.

“So don’t you *ever* say that I commit crimes for no reason at all.” he said, “Or call me a villain. Because it isn’t true, and I’m fucking tired of hearing that dumb shit from everyone. Especially those damn racist cops.”

After this rant of his, Tim leaned back into his seat and crossed his legs and arms, before staring out the window again.

Kai gave a blank look at Elvira, before shrugging and shaking his head, while holding both of his hands up defensively.

“Jeez, alright mister heat miser...” he said.

He then leaned over to his best friend, Elvira and whispered to her while jabbing his thumb over at Tim.

“Kare wa hontōni ochitsuku hōhō o manabu hitsuyō ga arimasu.” he whispered.

(Trans. - “He really needs to learn how to chill out.”)

Elvira shrugged while nodding in agreement.

Caspian suddenly had an idea.

“You know what I think would act as a fine remedy?” Caspian said, while raising his index finger, “Is some of our finest alcohol for our special newcomer.”

“I told you that we haven’t established anything yet about joining you assholes.” Tim said, “And I don’t need alcohol.”

Suddenly, as Caspian continued speaking, Tim started blinking various times and covered his eyes with one hand, whilst massaging the bridge of his nose and then closed his eyes.

“Oh come on, Tim,” Caspian said, “Alcohol is like the cure for forgetting about all of your woes. So why not have some? You do seem like you need a drink, especially after that outburst of yours.”

All of a sudden, Timothy took his hand off of his face, and opened his eyes.

Timothy glanced around the area that he was sitting in.

“Oh,” he said, “Are we on our way back to the hideout?”

Harper nodded.

“Yes…” she said.

Timothy nodded, and then glanced up at Caspian, who was holding out a drink towards him.

“Oh,” Timothy said again, while shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him, “I- I’m alright. I don’t need a drink right now.”

“Oh, but why don’t you just try a little sip, eh?” Caspian said, “Come on, just a taste.”

Feeling a bit peer pressured, Timothy glanced down at the drink and reluctantly took the glass from Caspian’s hand.

“Uh…” Timothy said, “Th- thanks, I guess…”

Timothy looked down at the drink that he held in his hand, before looking back up at Caspian.

“Wh- what type of drink is it?” Timothy said.

“Why, it’s a proud concoction of mine.” Caspian said, as he laid a hand upon his chest, “I specialize in making all kinds of drinks really. Although tea and poison are my strong-suits.”

While Caspian was talking, Timothy had already poured some of the drink into his mouth, until he paused when Caspian mentioned poison.

Timothy spat out the drink and coughed, while laying a hand onto his throat.

“Oh, whatever is the matter?” Caspian said.

“Poison?!” Timothy coughed, “You make poison?!”

“Why, yes.” Caspian said, “What’s the matter with that statement? If you’re implying that you think I’ve added some poison in that drink, then you are most definitely incorrect. If I were to poison our very own Timothy Hudson… why, that would make a stuffed bird laugh!”

Timothy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“You’ve got some weird shit coming out of your mouth sometimes.” he said, while slowly shaking his head, “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Just have a taste, Timothy.” Caspian said, as he was losing his patience.

Once again, Timothy looked back down at the half empty drink that he held in his hand, before tipping his head back to drink Caspian’s ‘concoction’. 

“Mm.” Timothy said, while nodding, “This actually isn’t bad.”

“See?” Caspian said while nodding and gesturing to Timothy, “Now why don’t you have another glass?”

Timothy shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, why not?” he said.

Finally, the Black Heart Mafia had arrived at their hideout.

Everyone climbed out of the limo, while Timothy was being guided out of the car by Dakota.

Timothy was stumbling on his feet and laughing hysterically, while Dakota struggled to help him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Timothy’s face was also flustered.

“I’m a little teapot, short and stout…” Timothy sang, at a slow pace, “Here is… ma hannle, here is… ma spow…”

“Timothy, how plastered are you?” Dakota asked.

“Oh, I’m sooooooo fucking… plasteeeeeeeered…” Timothy slowly said, with a chuckle, “You have no idea, babe…”

“Okay, this is uncomfortable,” Dakota said, with a nod, “Let’s get you some water and go to your room as fast as we can.”

Timothy giggled.

“That is eyyyyyyyyyy okay wid me…” Timothy said, with a thumbs up.

“Alright, perfect.” Dakota said, after letting out a sigh.

After getting him a glass of water, Dakota guided Timothy to his room, and sat him down at the foot of his bed.

Timothy laughed, again.

“So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away…” Timothy sang, “Noddin' my head like, yeah… movin' my hips like, yeah… I got my hands up, they're playin' my song, you know I'm gonna be okay… yeah, it's a party in the USA. Yeah, it's a party in the USA…”

“Timothy, just drink some water, please.” Dakota said, while gesturing at the water filled glass on his bedside table.

“Nah, nah…” Timothy said, “I’m fine, I’m… I’m…”

Timothy then held up his hand and made an ‘okay’ sign.

“Estoy bien…” he said, before he chuckled again.

Dakota tilted their head to the side, and pulled out their phone, before they slowly turned their back to Timothy.

While the drunken Timothy was singing the words to “If You’re Happy and You Know It”, Dakota held the ‘home’ button down on their cell phone and whispered into the mic.

“Uh, Siri?” they whispered, “What does E- ‘Estoy bien’ mean again?”

After recording their question, the screen showed their immediate answer.

“‘Estoy bien’ means ‘I’m fine.’ in Spanish.” 

Dakota nodded, and tucked their phone away in their pocket, before turning back to Timothy, who was still chuckling to himself.

“No, you’re not fine.” Dakota said, while putting their hands onto their hips, “You need to drink some water and lie down until you get sober.”

“No, no…” Timothy said, while waving his hand around.

“Yes, you do.” Dakota said.

“Nah, I feel as light as a feather…” Timothy said, while spreading his arms out and flapping them up and down as if he were a bird.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Dakota said, while shrugging, “Just drink your water.”

“No, no, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m…” Timothy suddenly looked confused, before he glanced down at his hands and then laid a hand upon his forehead.

“Fuck, I’m so drunk.” he said.

“Yeah, congrats, you win a gold star.” Dakota said, sarcastically, “Now can you please just drink your damn water?”

Timothy blankly stared at Dakota, until he slowly reached for the cup and started to drink from it.

Dakota sighed, while massaging the bridge of their nose.

“Good god…” they whispered to themselves.

With this, Dakota turned and walked towards the door to leave, until Timothy stopped them.

“Wait…” Timothy said, “Don’t go.”

Dakota turned around to face Timothy, who suddenly looked concerned.

“I…” Timothy began to say, “I- I don’t wanna be alone… please, don’t leave me.”

Dakota gave Timothy a sympathetic look, and sighed through their nose.

The desperation in Timothy’s voice had pulled at Dakota’s heartstrings.

“Alright…” they said, as they fully turned to Timothy and started walking over to him, “I guess I can stay with you until you start to get sober.”

“Re- really?” Timothy said.

“Yeah,” Dakota said, with a shrug, “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”

Timothy nodded, and patted the spot right next to him, after scooting aside for Dakota.

Dakota glanced between Timothy and his hand, before they slowly sat down right next to him on the bed.

Timothy then continued to drink his water.

“Feeling any better?” Dakota asked.

Timothy finished the drink and nodded.

“Kind of…” he said.

“Alright, that’s good enough.” Dakota said.

Dakota then glanced around the room for a silent minute, before asking another question.

“So, um…” they started to say, “Yoooooooou… were speaking… spanish earlier, right…?”

Timothy nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m… I’m bilingal.”

“You mean ‘bilingual’?” Dakota said.

Timothy nodded and snapped his fingers, before pointing at Dakota.

“Si, si…” he said, “I’m also… biracial…”

“Oh,” Dakota said, “That’s really interesting! Wh- what race are your parents then? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My dad is…” Timothy said, “Wwwwwwwwhite… and an asshole.”

“Oh…” Dakota said, with a sympathetic facial expression, “I- I’m sorry to hear that.”

Timothy glanced at Dakota, before looking back up at the ceiling.

“And…” he continued, “My motherrrrrrrrrrr is… P- Puerto Rican.”

“Ah, so that’s what it was.” Dakota nodded, “That’s really cool. Did she come straight from Puerto Rico?”

Timothy nodded.

“Yup.” he said, “She definitely did. She even had an accent when she spoke english. Well, I mean… I guess that’s because spanish was her first language after all.”

“I see.” Dakota said, while nodding again, “So she must’ve taught you spanish then, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Timothy said, with another nod, “She did. And she was… a great teacher… and mother.”

Timothy’s face then turned into a somber expression as he glanced down at the floor and began wrapping his arms around himself.

“She was…” he started saying, “The only person who seemed to care about me… and now I have no one…”

Dakota’s eyes widened.

“Wow, this got depressing real fast…” they said, under their breath, “Um, so- wh- what do you mean, ‘was’?”

Timothy turned to Dakota.

“She died.” he said, “When I was 19 years old. It happened through some natural causes. And it was so sudden. This was all before I even developed any of my personalities.”

Dakota stayed silent for a couple of minutes, before sighing sadly.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” they said, “That must’ve felt horrible.”

“I didn’t know what to do…” Timothy said, while shaking his head, “I- it was like… m- my entire world just came… crashing down on me.”

Dakota glanced around the room, as the two both grew silent for a while.

After the long silence, Dakota finally sighed.

“Well…” they said, “Again, I feel… very sorry for you. And, uh… I- I may not have the same experiences, but… I mean, you can always feel free to… talk to someone… y- you can talk to me.”

Timothy turned to Dakota and gave a sad smirk.

“Right…” he said, “Right.”

Dakota hesitated to reach for Timothy, before they lightly pat him on the back.

“Anyways…” Dakota sighed, as they stood up from the foot of the bed, “I think I’ll just leave you here to rest. And you better get some rest, alright?”

Timothy nodded with a thumbs up.

“Okay.” Dakota nodded, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

With this, Dakota walked towards the door and opened it when they suddenly heard a loud ‘thud’.

Dakota turned and saw that Timothy had already been knocked out and was fast asleep on the bed, within seconds.

Dakota sighed, and stared at Timothy for another minute, before slowly walking out of the room.

Just as they stood just outside of the doorway, they suddenly heard Timothy speak in a faint tone.

“Thank you, Dakota…” he muttered as he slept.

Dakota silently stood where they were for a few more seconds, without turning to look at Timothy, before they slowly walked away and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: In order to write the dialogue for Caspian (the tall young man who loves Victorian related shit) I looked up a list of Victorian slang and here are the meanings behind the ones that I used in this chapter!  
> "Got the morbs." - Indicates temporary melancholy (basically, "Are you feeling down in the dumps?")
> 
> "Debbie downer" - Basically has a similar meaning to the previous slang, also has similar context to a "party pooper".
> 
> "Shake a flannin." - Start a fight.
> 
> "Make a stuffed bird laugh." - Absolutely preposterous or ridiculous.


	21. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy has a dream about his dark past... and also comes to a certain realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Thoughts and attempted act of suicide.

As Timothy slept, a memory of his past started to form in his mind.

A memory that took place when he was 17 years old.

He thought about the dark place that he was in at that time.

He thought about his last few years at high school and how the other students bullied him; going as far as saying racist comments and physically hurting him.

Timothy was remembering one particular day… the very first time he thought about eliminating himself from the face of the earth.

Each important part of that memory was flashing from piece to piece, almost as if each ‘scene’ of this one memory were transitioning through white flashes of light.

It started with Timothy walking to his house from a train station after school.

Timothy then started coming across a nearby bridge.

Timothy walked onto the bridge and started taking off his backpack and his converse sneakers.

Timothy started stepping onto the edge of the bridge and stood still.

Timothy had a stone cold look in his eyes, as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Not only did he wear this emotionless expression, but there also appeared to be dark bags under his eyes.

Timothy clenched his fists as they shook.

His lips started quivering.

His heart started beating at a rapid pace.

Timothy closed his eyes tightly, and started lifting one foot off of the bridge.

A police siren from an oncoming police car started blaring throughout the streets as Timothy was just seconds away from letting himself fall off the bridge.

A policeman pulled over, quickly dashed out of the car and started heading towards the bridge, while calling out to Timothy.

The policeman’s voice was faint to Timothy, almost as if it were distorting and turning into white noise, blocking out the sound.

The policeman then began to shout as loud as he could in a concerned tone, which managed to get Timothy to quickly glance behind him and stare at the policeman with tears falling from his eyes.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, KID?!!”

Without taking his eyes off of the police officer, Timothy lifted one foot off of the bridge, and allowed himself to fall off of the bridge…..

….. Until the policeman quickly managed to grab hold of his wrist at the last second.

Timothy stared up at the officer with a wide eyed look of grief and despair, as he dangled from the side of the bridge. His eyes had suddenly lost color.

After being driven home by the police, Timothy started sobbing uncontrollably in his bed. Timothy was laying on his side, and had one arm wrapped around his stomach, while his other hand grasped onto his dark brown hair and covered half of his face.

Eventually Timothy’s mother, Valentina, arrived to comfort and console Timothy as he cried.

“Hijo?” Valentina said as she opened the door and stepped into her son 's bedroom, “Qué pasa? Está todo bien?”

(Trans. - “Son? What’s the matter? Are you alright?”)

Valentina approached Timothy’s bed and sat down at the foot of it.

“Hijo, what’s wrong?” she asked, “Did something happen at school?”

After a long conversation, Valentina had knelt down right in front of her son, and took hold of his shoulder and his cheek.

“I-... I’m sorry, mom! I’m so sorry!” Timothy cried, as he shook his head, “I didn’t know what came over me! I should’ve known better than to try and- I… I- It was stupid! I didn’t know what I was thinking!”

“Hijo...” Valentina said, at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry!” Timothy had said, in a panicking tone, “I’m so sorry!! I-”

Without warning, Valentina grabbed her son and pulled him in for a sudden hug.

This made Timothy freeze and instantly stop talking.

Valentina then started to gently stroke Timothy’s hair, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Shh…” she said, “Shh… it’s alright, everything’s going to be alright, hijo. Trust me.”

Timothy quietly continued to sob as he started wrapping his arms around his mother.

“Timothy…” she said, “I know how hard it is to live with these kinds of things. You’ve suffered so much, but I promise that things will only get better from here. You aren’t going to suffer and live in despair forever. So please, promise me…”

Valentina cupped her hand into Timothy's cheek after wiping away one of his tears with her thumb.

“That you will never try to throw your life away, ever again.” she said, “Doing something like that will never be the solution to anything. If anything… it makes things so much worse. Especially for those who care about you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you never came home to me. I can’t bear the thought of losing you Timothy. So please… never do that again. Promise?”

Timothy sighed and nodded, with a weak smile.

“I promise…” he said, “I’m sorry mom. I won’t do anything like that ever again.”

Valentina nodded.

“Good.” she said.

Valentina then kissed her son on the lips and hugged him again.

Timothy started breathing in and out to help himself relax.

Timothy glanced up at the ceiling while hugging his mother, letting what was left of his tears roll down his cheeks.

“H- hey mom…?” he said.

“Mm hm?” Valentina said, as she was rocking her son back and forth.

“I-...” Timothy said, “Ca- can we… can we stay like this… for a little bit longer?”

Valentina chuckled.

“Of course, my love.” she said, “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”

Timothy sighed as he nodded.

Valentina smirked and rubbed her son’s back again.

“Te quiero mucho cariño…” she said.

(Trans. - “I love you very much baby…”)

Timothy chuckled quietly.

“Yo también te amo mama.” Timothy replied.

(Trans. - “I love you too mom.”)

Timothy suddenly woke up in his bed, after thinking about that memory of his.

He still lay quietly on his side, and was feeling very sleepy.

As he quietly laid there, Timothy started thinking about Dakota, and the way that they treated him with care, just like his late mother.

He also thought back to how Dakota cared for him and how they decided to deliberately put his need before theirs, right before closing his eyes again.

“Wait… don’t go.” he remembered saying to Dakota, “I… I- I don’t wanna be alone… please, don’t leave me.”

Timothy also thought about how Dakota could’ve chosen to leave him, but instead they thought to themselves and decided to stay with him, like they did when the two first met.

“Alright… I guess I can stay with you…” he remembered them saying.

“Re- really?” Timothy had said.

“Yeah,” Dakota had said, “I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot more to the scene where 17 y.o. Timothy is confronting his mother, but it somehow got deleted (I guess I might've done this by accident), which is really disappointing. Just wanted to point out that that passage was intended to be a lot longer than it is here.  
> (P.s. - You're not really missing anything important in that passage, I just use to have longer dialogue that would've shown how much Valentina cared and nurtured her son)


	22. Here Comes A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that touches base on Dakota's backstory.

Dakota made their way to their own bedroom, while thinking about their past interactions with Timothy.

Dakota arrived at the door to their room and opened the door to enter the room, before closing it behind them.

Dakota observed their surroundings; glancing at the calendar, posters, and decor, that embellished their bedroom.

Dakota glanced up at the two pride flags that were hung up on one of the walls; the non-binary flag and the pansexual flag.

They smirked at the flags, before sighing and turning towards their closet. 

Dakota walked over to their closet and opened it, before they began to rummage through their wardrobe for pajamas.

While they searched for their pajamas in their closet, Dakota started thinking back to their unfortunate past. A past that took place even before they were discovered by Harper Stewart.

While Dakota was growing up, they were never really satisfied with their life, at all. They lived with their mother and father, along with their aunts and uncles and only a few cousins. Dakota was never really close with their aunts, uncles, or cousins, since they often appeared to be spending most of their time out in public with their friends. 

Dakota even thought back to when they were born.

Their parents were in fact very kind and caring towards Dakota and Dakota got along with them quite well. That is until Dakota got older.

For whatever reason, that was when Dakota and their parents started becoming more and more distant from each other. Dakota presumed that this was due to their difference in opinions, personality, and mindsets. Ever since Dakota turned 18 years old, they began having unpleasant interactions with their parents, pretty often.

Either they argued with their parents, or they were completely distancing themselves from them.

Ever since they started arguing and growing apart from their parents at 18, Dakota started feeling very frustrated and lonely.

They were often lonely because they had trouble making friends at school and outside of school, therefore they never really had any friends.

And to add onto the frustration with their parents, Dakota eventually started to feel very frustrated with not knowing who they were. Specifically, not knowing what sexuality they were or what pronouns they were comfortable with. 

This frustration had progressed into confusion, rage… then dangerous thoughts of violence. Specifically self-inflicting harm.

They’ve started to consider injuring themselves out of anger and frustration of everything that was going on in their lives. 

The poor relationship with their parents.

Not being able to make friends. 

Feeling lonely at school and at their own house.

Feeling like they were no longer cared for. 

Feeling like an outcast who can’t fit in anywhere. 

And feeling pathetic for not being able to figure out how they identified themselves or being confused about their sexuality.

They were just about to snap and make their dangerous thoughts a reality, until Harper Stewart encountered them on the streets one night. 

Ever since Dakota had met Timothy Hudson after being manipulated into spending time with the Black Heart Mafia, they’ve started to develop some strange feelings within themselves. They figured that these feelings had something to do with how laid back and friendly their interactions were, compared to how they usually interacted with the members of the Black Heart Mafia. Maybe because of those pleasant interactions, they slowly began to develop feelings for Timothy. 

Had they finally found a friend in Timothy Hudson? Someone who was just as lonely as them? 

Whenever Dakota had interacted with the members of the Black Heart, it didn’t feel like much of a ‘friendly’ relationship. If anything, it felt like they were always on thin ice. The Black Heart usually intimidated them for the most part, and they’ve manipulated Dakota into doing certain tasks or causing certain crimes along with them. 

To put it simply, Dakota’s relationship with the gang was more so based on a fake friendship. The Black Heart Mafia would even use the word “friendship” as a way to manipulate Dakota into performing crimes and doing certain tasks for them.

“Why are you hesitating? You’d do this for a dear friend of yours, wouldn’t you?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we? So why not have a little fun with us?”

“We’re supposed to do things for each other. That’s the whole point, isn’t it? Isn’t that what friendship is for?”

While this constant manipulation was happening, Dakota was back to feeling lonely. Dakota felt lonely immediately after they started catching on and realizing that they were being used whilst living on a fake friendship.

Timothy however, was much different.

Timothy appeared to be a genuinely nice, polite, and friendly guy. 

It was a surprise to Dakota that Timothy was the first person outside of their family to really care about them.

Throughout their friendly interactions, Dakota progressively started to feel warm inside and even started to like Timothy.

They started becoming surprised at themselves for how much they began to care about Timothy.

After finding their pajamas and getting dressed into them, Dakota took the hair tie from out of their blue and aqua green hair, letting it fall against the nape of their neck. 

Dakota wore the hair tie around their wrist, and walked over to their private bathroom.

Once they came out of the bathroom from washing their face and brushing their teeth, they tiredly walked over to their bed, and let themselves fall face down into the mattress.

Dakota then turned over on their back, and sighed, as they stared up at the ceiling.

After thinking about their friendly interactions with Timothy, Dakota finally turned over on their side and closed their eyes.


	23. The Aftereffect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota visits Timothy in his bedroom while Timothy tries to recover from a hangover.

In the morning, Dakota was sleeping in late.

Dakota then finally woke up, and yawned while stretching.

Dakota dragged themselves out of bed and tiredly walked to the bathroom.

After freshening up, Dakota suddenly started to think about Timothy, and started to wonder about his well being.

Dakota then decided to walk out of their room, in order to go check on Timothy.

Dakota quietly made their way through the hallways while they still wore their pajamas, barefoot.

Dakota rubbed their eyes before approaching Timothy’s door and knocking on it.

“Hello…?” they said, tiredly, “Timothy? You doing okay in there?”

All Dakota heard was some loud moaning from behind the door.

“Timothy?” Dakota said.

“Just come in, I don’t fucking care…” Timothy said, in a tiring voice.

Dakota slowly turned the knob and stepped into Timothy’s bedroom.

Timothy was found lying in his bed, with both hands latching onto his forehead.

He was also lying on his side, so that his back was facing the door.

“Soooo…” Dakota said, “I’m… guessing that you didn’t sleep well?”

Timothy groaned in pain.

“No…” he said, “It’s just… I woke up with this agonizing pain in my head again.”

Dakota thought for a second, until they quickly realized what Timothy was talking about.

“Oh…” they said, “Is it a hangover?”

“Ding, ding, ding…” Timothy said.

Timothy then groaned in frustration.

“How much did I have to drink?” he asked.

“Uuuh…” Dakota said, trying to remember what had happened on the previous night, “I believe it was… about 7 or 8 glasses?”

Timothy groaned again.

“Good god…” he said, “What did I do while I was drunk?”

“Well, not that much, really…” Dakota said, while walking over to Timothy’s bed and sitting at the foot of it, “All you did was recite a few nursery rhymes, sing a Miley Cyrus song, and the majority of it was just you laughing hysterically for no reason… other than the fact that you were hammered.”

Timothy sighed, and turned over onto his back.

“Well at least it wasn’t anything that humiliating…” he said, “Is that all that happened?”

Dakota started to think back to when Timothy talked about his mother.

“Well…” Dakota said, as they glanced down at the floor and scratched the back of their head, “You did kinda… open up to me… a- after I took you to your room and gave you water and all that.”

Timothy finally lifted his hands off of his face, and immediately sat up with widened eyes.

“What?” he said, “Wh- what did I tell you exactly?”

“Uh, you…” Dakota said, “You… told me about your parents. You also said that your dad was an asshole and that once your mom passed away you felt… very very lonely.”

Timothy glanced down at the floor, and sighed, with a somber expression on his face.

Dakota started feeling sympathetic.

“Timothy?” they said, in a genuinely concerned tone, “Are you okay…?”

“Did I tell you anything else?” Timothy said, without eye contact, “About my parents?”

“N- no…” Dakota said, while shaking their head, “You… didn’t really go into depth about that. A- all you said were those two things.”

Timothy sighed.

“Yeah…” he said, “It’s true. My mom did die… and that was 5 years ago.” 

Dakota sighed through their nose. 

“Timothy, I really am sorry…” they said, “That’s gotta be one of the worst things to ever happen to someone.”

Timothy sighed again, and turned to Dakota, finally giving them eye contact.

“Dakota…” he said, “Thanks for… for taking care of me. And for being the most sane and chill person in this messed up gang.”

Dakota chuckled nervously and gave an awkward smile.

Timothy then blinked and gave a confused facial expression.

“Hey, come to think of it,” he said, “Why are you even in this gang? It doesn’t seem to fit you at all, considering how very different you guys are.”

Dakota nervously glanced around the room, as if they were afraid of getting caught doing something that they weren’t supposed to be doing.

“W- well I…” they said, “Uuuuh…” 

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door, and it startled both of them.

“Helloooo?” Anne said, from behind the door, “Android here! Is anyone in there?”

“Uh, ye- yeah!” Dakota said, “I- it’s just me and Timothy! And he’s just trying to recover from a hangover!”

“Oh, poor baby…” Anne said, from behind the door, “Well, hoping that you recover soon, we would like for you to join us in the training room!”

“The… training room?” Timothy said, while setting a hand onto his forehead.

“Wh- what’s happening in the training room?” Dakota asked.

“Oh, Harper just wants to train our newest member!” Anne said, “That’s all!”

Timothy and Dakota both glanced at each other, before glancing back at the door.

“Uh, wh- when… does she want to meet, exactly?” Timothy asked.

“Just as soon as you recover, darling…” Anne said.

Suddenly, there were footsteps that were heard, walking away from the door.

“Give us a heads up and we’ll start the show.” Anne said; her footsteps getting more and more faint, as she walked away.

Dakota sighed as they stood up on their feet and turned to Timothy.

“Let me get you some water.” they said, “And maybe a sedative will do you some good.”

Dakota walked to the door and reached for the doorknob, until Timothy stopped them while reaching his hand out towards them.

“Wait.” he said, “Dakota… I… I still didn’t get an answer to my question. About why you joined the Black Heart Mafia?”

Dakota clenched their hand into a fist and anxiously started rubbing their knuckle with their thumb.

Dakota glanced behind them to look at Timothy for a moment, before turning away with a sigh and a somber expression.

“I… I can’t…” they said, “I can’t… tell you right now. Not while everyone else is around.”

Timothy tilted his head to the side.

“What?” he said, “Wh- what do you mean? Why?”

“I just…” Dakota said, “I’d rather just tell you the truth while we’re alone. I’d feel more comfortable that way.”

With that, Dakota left the room, and slowly closed the door behind them, leaving Timothy with so many questions running through his head.


End file.
